


彼岸

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 窗外响起了零点的钟声。焰火从对面的河岸腾空而起，把夜空点缀得五彩缤纷。人们齐声赞叹，拥抱，干杯，用陌生的语言互相祝福。在那庞杂的噪声里，牛岛听见了及川的声音，也只听得见及川的声音。“喂？！”他说：“小牛若？喂？！”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1

四月象征了一切的开始。

倘若三月还有些乍暖还寒的意味，四月便已经是彻头彻尾的春天。在飘落的樱花之下，无数学生脱下了高中制服，满怀憧憬地踏进了大学校园。  
“这边是足球部——足球部——同学同学，请问你对足球有兴趣吗？”  
“一起进军甲子园吧，棒球部欢迎你们！”  
“喂喂同学，我看你体格不错哎，要不要来篮球部试试？我们经理很漂亮的喔！”  
“哎？真的假的？”  
“真的！你看你看，那边那个，胸很大的……”  
“啊，真的……”  
“那对巨乳有这么大喔，这～么大～”男生用手比划了起来，引得对方的眼睛也发起了亮。  
“简直就跟排球一样大嘛！”  
“对对，就是那么大！”  
“但是抱歉，我的本命是那边。”新生咧嘴一笑，抽开了被他抓住的手。“比起胸部，还是排球比较好。”  
“排球？可，可是篮球也很有趣的，你要不要再考虑一下？喂！喂——”他还想垂死挣扎一下，可那高个男生已经拨开了他的肩膀，消失在了密密麻麻的人头之中。  
“劝你还是放弃吧。”友人拿传单拍了拍他的肩。“那家伙在高中排球界里很有名的哦，我妹妹还是他的粉呢。”  
“粉？！太夸张了吧！”  
“完全不夸张。我被她拉过去看过一次比赛，怎么说呢，超厉害的——”  
“你丫又不懂排球！”  
“我是不懂，但就是不懂都看得出来。那家伙已经不是高中生的水平了。专业的啦，专业的！”  
“啊……”男生忽然想起了什么，“说到专业，这回的新生里不是还有一个吗？那个很厉害的，什么日本代表来着。”  
“我知道——是叫牛什么来着？牛野……牛屿……啊，牛岛！”

男生手里的资料哗啦啦地掉到了地上。  
“小……牛若……”  
及川彻目瞪口呆地退了两步。男人转过身子，用那张熟悉的扑克脸与他对视。  
“你，你在这里做什么……”  
“来交入部申请表。”牛岛自然地接过了话头。“你不也是么？”  
“哈？不你等等，什么，你在说什么？”及川看了看左右。“你说入部申请，意思是……”  
牛岛若利点了点头。  
“以后请多指教。”  
时间静止了三秒。三秒过去，及川彻仓皇地夺门而逃。没过一会他又跑了回来，狼狈地捡起了地上的资料。

“我想好了，我要复读。”  
“呆子！”电话那端的青梅竹马骂他。“复读的话你就得管牛若叫前辈了啊！前辈！牛岛前辈！”  
“恶……”  
“再说了，竞技体育拼的就是年龄，你才没有那么多的时间能浪费。”岩泉叹了一口气，“反正只有四年，你就忍一忍吧。”  
“但那家伙的球风你又不是不知道！要我给他传球，你还不如就地给我一刀……”男生痛苦地滚了三周半。“为什么不是小岩啊，我想跟小岩同队嘛！”  
“考试结果又不是我决定的！”岩泉被他气得跳脚，“你能不能不要哪壶不开提哪壶？！”  
“唉，小岩是笨蛋嘛，嗯，及川大人明白的。”  
“想死的话直说。”  
“哈哈！”  
及川对着电话笑了一阵，笑到最后有点累，嘴角慢慢地撇了下来。  
“说句实话，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”男生的眼神凝在远方，“我和小牛若是真的合不来，一丁一点也合不来。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么……这有什么好问的。对方可是小牛若诶，那个野蛮、自大、不动脑子的肌肉男……”  
“也没那么糟吧。”岩泉不以为然地回答。“不是和你正好互补么？”  
“哈？开什么玩……”  
“我像是在开玩笑吗？”友人反问。“他的强项正好是你的弱点，你的优势正好是他的缺陷，要是合作得好的话——”  
“别说了。”及川打断了岩泉的话。“拜托你了小岩，别说了。”  
电话那头沉默了半晌，最后细不可闻地叹了口气。  
“是你自己说的吧？想去更高的地方。”  
“……不是和小岩一起去的，我不要。”  
一反寻常地，这次岩泉没有要骂他的意思。“……我也很不甘心。不过及川，你可不要忘了自己的承诺。”  
“承诺……”  
“你忘了吗？！”  
“等等等等，我想起来啦！”及川抱着脑袋嚷嚷，“就是那个时候的承诺吧？！那个时候小岩才多高来着？一米四六？一米四五？”  
“你好意思说别人吗。”  
“我好歹一米四七……不对一米四九……”及川挠了挠头，“反正就是那个数啦！”  
“怎么说的来着？‘我要成为V联盟的最佳主攻手’。”  
“你真的要讲出来哦？好丢人！我想想……‘那我就要成为V联盟的最佳二传手’。”  
“‘我们俩一起……’”  
“‘拿冠军吧。’”  
“‘为这个目标，要往更高的舞台进发。’”  
“‘中学宫城制霸，高中全国制霸，大学亚洲制霸’——”及川说着说着就笑出了声，“还‘亚洲制霸’呢，亚洲制霸……”  
笑着笑着他们就沉默了。在那之后过去了十年，前面几个目标已然夭折，最后的目标却仍然没变。  
“最佳主攻手”，“最佳二传手”。  
“虽说牛若确实讨厌，但也算不上什么坏家伙。况且和他合作的话，你的能力无疑会提升很多。”岩泉顿了一顿。“我也会努力的，所以……”  
“忍一忍吧，及川。”

凭什么要忍。不忍不忍偏不忍。  
眼看着提交申请的截止日期只剩三天，及川彻的表格还是被他揣在包里，溅上了几滴拉面汤渍。他本人则和女生谈笑风生，完全看不出要入部的样子。  
“——及川。”  
及川身旁的女生被拨开了。看见牛岛，及川立马换上了他招牌的挑衅表情。  
“抱歉啊小牛若，及川大人可没有工夫理你。我要去约会了喔，约•会。”  
女生们嘻嘻笑了起来，让牛岛眉间的皱褶深了一层。  
“约会？”他重复着这个词。“马上就是截止期限了，你的入部申请在哪里。”  
“关你什么事？”及川挑了挑眉，“入不入部是我的自由，和小牛若你没有关系。”  
“有关系。”牛岛笃定地说，“如果你因为我而拒绝入部，那就有关系。”  
“哈？谁说是因为你不想入部的了，自作多情的男人真讨厌啊——”  
“那你说是因为什么？”  
“不是都说了跟你没有关系吗。”  
“别跟我绕圈子。”  
“你才别跟我绕圈子！”  
……吵起来了。女生们面面相觑，最后互相使了个眼色，令一人拉了拉及川的袖子。  
“那个，及川君，今天就算了吧？我们自己去玩就可以了，呃……”她们窥探着两人的脸色，“你和牛岛选手慢慢聊！”  
众人作鸟兽状散。及川瞪大了眼睛，看了看她们的背影，又看了看面前的牛岛若利。  
“都是你的错！”他愤怒地戳着牛岛胸口，“你赔我约会啊！你赔！”  
牛岛倒也当真，一把拽住了他的手腕。  
“好，我陪。”  
“……你又不是女孩子！”及川慌忙挣开了他的手。“谁要跟大男人去约会啊。”  
“我请你。”牛岛接着说，“只要你听我把话说完。”  
及川彻狐疑地看着面前的男人，被他优厚的条件搞得有些心动。  
“你请我？”  
“我请你。”  
“你请我玩游乐园的所有项目？”  
“……”  
“好我走了。”  
“……等等。”牛岛拉住了他的肩膀。“一半的项目。”  
“小气！”  
“……那八成。”

没过一会他就发现自己被耍了。  
及川嘴里嫌弃的要命，玩得倒是比谁都高兴。在摩天轮排队的时候他还若无其事地搭了个讪，顺利地要到了身后的女生邮箱。  
“我说小牛若，你老这么凶是交不到女朋友的。”  
及川彻舔着硕大的棉花糖说。牛岛心情很糟地看着窗外：  
“我没有交女朋友的打算。”  
“为什么啊，女孩子那么可爱。”  
“……哪里可爱？”  
“哈？”及川张着含糖的嘴。“就没有人吸引过你吗。”  
“有啊。”牛岛不假思索地回答。  
“真的假的。”  
“你。”  
及川彻举着糖的手停在了半空之中。  
“……小牛若，有没有人说过你不适合开玩笑？”  
“我不是在开玩笑。”他一本正经地说。“及川，我今天想说的就是这个。”  
“等，等等……”  
“不等。我已经请你玩了一圈，现在该你履行自己的承诺了。”牛岛站起身来，撑住了及川身旁的窗沿。“及川，我——”  
“Stop！！！”  
牛岛忽然发现自己的脸被埋进了一团甜腻腻的云里。挪开一看，是及川把他的棉花糖举到了自己面前。  
“你……你让我做一会儿心理准备！”  
“这有什么好准备的？”牛岛困惑地皱起了眉头。“你没有别的选择。”  
“为什么没有！”男生在棉花糖底下竭力反抗，“这是我的自由，你不能强迫我——”  
“难道你不想打排球了吗？”  
“……哈？”  
“我知道你很讨厌我。”牛岛继续说，“但是比赛结果取决于队伍实力，不是你的个人的好恶。及川，你甘心在这里放弃么？”  
“怎么可能……” 男生顿了一顿。“……不，搞了半天，你就是想劝我入部啊？”  
“不然？”  
“……不，没什么。”及川咕哝了一句无趣，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。“我说，这跟刚才的话题有什么关系吗？”  
“当然有。你问我有没有被人吸引的经历，而我回答了你。”牛岛注视着他的眼睛。“像你这样的选手不应该被庸才埋没。为我托球吧，及川——只要你愿意为我鞠躬尽瘁，我一定会回报给你应得的荣誉。”  
及川彻转过头去，不屑地哼了一声。  
“……值得我鞠躬尽瘁的只有胜利。”他冷淡地回答，“小牛若，你还是没有明白自己输给乌野的原因。”  
“我明白。他们发挥出了自己的潜力。”  
“那，你觉得他们为什么会发挥出这份潜力？”  
“？”牛岛歪了歪头。  
“看嘛，你什么都不明白。真是的，一点都不想把球托给你……”及川看着窗外轻轻一笑。“……但你说的没错，我确实没有别的选择。”  
“及川……”  
“放心吧，我会去提交申请的。”男生淡然地注视着窗外。“只不过，小牛若——”


	2. Chapter 2

2

“这才是开始呢。”

这是及川彻对他说的第一句话。  
“……”牛岛看着他。“你是谁？”  
“……”  
“啊。”他想起来了。“你是北一的……”  
“……及川彻。”男生气得咬牙切齿。“给我记住，这是即将打败你的名字。”  
“？你做不到的。”  
“什——”  
“不过你的传球很出色。”他诚实地说出了自己的感想。“看不出来是一年级的新生。”  
及川愣了愣，冲他眨巴着眼睛。  
“你的发球也很有潜力。虽然未到火候，但也远远超过了队伍的平均水平。”  
“哈！还真是居高临下的评价啊。”及川彻嫌恶地皱起了眉头。“你是想说北一很弱吗？”  
“？”牛岛不明所以。“我说错了么？”  
及川凝噎，想起方才一局都没拿下的比赛，暗自攥紧了拳头。  
“既然是公平胜负，你就必须接受现实。”少年青涩的脸庞上沉淀着与年龄不符的深沉。“我可以向你保证——在这样的队伍里，你永远无法达成自己的诺言。”  
及川一愣，继而不以为然地笑出了声。  
“真是要不得的自信啊。”  
“我的自信有其凭据。”牛岛坦然地回答。“反倒是扬言要打败我的你才比较狂妄。”  
找不出能够反驳他的理由，及川眼里的火苗越烧越凶狠。这也没办法——两支队伍的实力差距实在是一目了然，以至于及川自己都无法辩白。  
“……叫人火大。”  
“我只是想要夸你。”他不明白令及川火大的理由。“只要多加锤炼，你一定能成为一个优秀的二传。”  
对及川本身的赞赏确实不假。不如说在至今为止遇到的各个对手里，只有及川彻与他的水平最为接近。然而及川本人却像是体会不到他的好意，只是睁大了他琥珀色的双眼，令那睫毛在灯下愈显分明。  
“……”  
男生咕哝了句什么，还没等他听个分明，对方便已经转过了身子。  
“等等！”牛岛抓住了他的手臂，“你刚才说什么？”  
及川彻回过头，恼羞成怒地红了整个耳朵。  
“我说……”他顿了顿，“我说，谁要你夸啊，蠢货！”  
还没等他厘清对方的用意，及川便抽出手臂，做了个大大的鬼脸。牛岛愣愣地看着对方跑向走廊尽头的背影，涌现出了一个奇异而莫名的感想——以至于在那以后，每当别人提起可爱这个词，他总会想起及川彻那个奇妙的鬼脸。

再次看到那张鬼脸时已经过了整整三年。  
“再来一球！”  
男生兴奋地朝队友举起了食指，转身朝自己牵起了一个踌躇满志的笑。如果之前的及川彻只是一个不错的球员，可如今他俨然已经成为了一名出色的二传。队友动向，传球时机，整体战略……及川就像一个冷静而沉稳的舵手，引导着北一乘风破浪。  
那一年里及川彻身上到底发生了什么，牛岛无从得知，也并不关心。他关心的是及川彻风格的转变，他逐渐展现出的领导才能，以及他在技术与战术上的双重成长。倘若说之前的及川只是一枚种子，那么现在他已经探出了新芽，发挥出了超乎想象的潜力——可和白鸟泽相比，他们还是脆弱得不堪一击。  
颁奖礼上及川彻哭了，岩泉一也哭了，北一的三年级生都哭了。作为他们三年努力的见证者，牛岛承认他们的努力，但努力只是努力，并不意味着相应的回报。回程前他去了趟厕所洗手，不想却从隔壁隔间里听到了哭声。牛岛把龙头扭停，发现那确实是及川的声音。  
“……及川？”  
哭声停住了。男生使劲抽了两下鼻子。  
“是你吧，及川。”  
“……不是。”  
那就是了。  
“你还在哭？”牛岛皱起了眉头。  
“……你有什么意见。”  
他沉吟了半晌，不知如何搭话。  
“高中还有机会。”他把身子靠在了门上。“一个队伍的阵容越是出色，二传手的力量便越能发挥的淋漓尽致。北一和你已经不合衬了，呆在这种队伍里，你自然无法获得胜利——”  
门砰的一声被踢开了。牛岛猝不及防地被弹开了身子，与红着眼睛的及川四目相对。丢脸的样子被人抓了个现行，令及川彻尴尬地涨红了脸颊——他还撅着不服气的嘴，可那往上看的眼睛里还含着水光，怎么也显现不出应有的威力。最后及川用力地吸了吸鼻子，用袖口马虎地抹了把脸。  
“……胜利是属于一个队伍的。”及川死死地瞪着牛岛，“没有队员，谁也没法获得胜利。”  
牛岛不置可否地抿了抿嘴。  
“看来你不是不懂道理。但既然你也承认队员的重要性，那就不应该忽视队员水平的影响。并不是没有队友就无法获胜，而是没有优秀的队友就无法获胜。队员的水平越高，获得胜利的几率就越高。”  
“哈！你这是说我们的水平不够咯？”  
“不然呢？”他反问及川。“我看北一也只有你和那个叫影山的拿得出手。”  
“你——”  
“不过那个二年级还是太嫩了，和你目前的水平无法相比。”牛岛毫不在意地继续着。“对你来说，这种队伍实在是大材小用。”  
“大材小用？”  
及川一愣，转而讽刺性地笑出了声。  
“哈！拜托，你还真是什么都不明白啊？也罢，跟你这种人讲了也是白讲，我要走了。”  
“及川！”牛岛提高了音量，叫住了转身想要离开的男生。“把我的话听完。”  
他的背影停住了。  
“来白鸟泽吧，及川。”  
牛岛一字一顿地说道。  
“你的力量值得一支更好的队伍。”  
“……”男生深深吸了口气，“你说得对。”  
牛岛没料到他会赞同自己说的话，有些意外地睁大了眼睛。  
“但是小牛若，我永远不会跟你同队——这是我作为一个球员的坚持。”  
“坚持？”  
“我没必要跟你解释。”及川冷淡地说。“反正说了你也不会理解。所以比起对话，还是用行动证明要来得更快。”  
“……”牛岛终于明白了过来。“及川，你……”  
“高中，我一定会把你打得落花流水。”  
果然如此。牛岛挑了挑眉毛。  
“县内排名第一的学校是白鸟泽。”  
“不。”及川彻红着眼睛勾起嘴角，“马上就是青叶城西了。”  
“你会后悔的。”  
“我不会。”  
“为什么？”牛岛不解，“难道你追求的不是胜利？”  
“我追求的是一个队伍的胜利，而不是一个人的胜利。”  
“胜利就是胜利，不分群体个人。”  
“那是因为你从来没有获得过真正的胜利。”及川再次摆出了那幅鬼脸。“等着看好了，我会让你后悔的。”

“该后悔的不是你么？”  
“哈？！”  
及川恶狠狠地把腿踢上了墙壁，很想跟这个被自己逼到墙边的男人干上一架。那是高中第一年的IH——白鸟泽仍然势如破竹，代表宫城晋级了下一轮比赛。  
“这是第四次了。”牛岛若利在这一个暑假里又蹿高了许多，俯视及川的姿态也有了一股无形的压迫。“我还以为你的信誓旦旦有什么理论依据，现在看看也好不了多少。”他冷漠地评判着刚才的赛况：“这就是你拿来对付我的杀手锏么？”  
“……这才刚开始呢。”及川彻把手插在荷包里，仍然没有把腿从牛岛旁边放下去的架势。“IH和春高年两回，算起来总共有六次机会——现在下结论，会不会太早了一点？”  
牛岛连眼皮也不抬一下，还是那么高高在上地看着及川。  
“看来你完全没有反省。”  
“我也看不出自己有什么地方需要反省。”  
“反省与否是你的自由。”牛岛平静地说，“但是及川，宫城县不过是最开始的一关。”  
“别说得好像别人已经穷途末路了似的。”及川咬牙切齿道，“你又如何？靠那种不动脑子的打法是走不远的。  
这话叫牛岛来了兴趣。“什么意思？”  
“你有力量，但也只有力量。当一旦碰上力量相当的对手，你必定会因为欠缺考虑而一败涂地。”及川一脸不屑地指了指自己的脑子。“比赛用的是这里，不是你的肱二头肌。”  
牛岛顿住了。过了半晌，他终于开了口。  
“……所以我才需要你，及川。”  
“哈？”  
“你就是我所缺失的那个部分，如果有你在，我就是无敌的。”牛岛往前迈了一步，让及川不自主地退开了身。“这对你来说也是一样。及川，为什么——”  
为什么非得与我为敌不可？  
这回是及川被他逼到了墙边。牛岛一拳砸在了墙壁上，封得男生动弹不得。他先是愣了一愣，随即迅速地勾起嘴角，露出了那副讨人厌的挑衅表情。  
“我说小牛若，你是不是搞错了什么？”  
“？”  
“我们确实是互补的。但这不是我们合作的理由，而是我必须打败你的原因。”他凑向了牛岛的耳边：“想想看——我要是打败了你，不就相当于是打败了自己的短处么？对我来说，这可比和你友好合作要有趣得多。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

这种想法不是第一天有了。及川彻对牛岛若利那点说不清道不明的心思，非要掰扯明白了，其实就是不甘心。六年前那场一败涂地的新人赛改变了他的人生，为及川彻圆满的童年划上了句点。  
他并不是不知道天分的可怕之处。由于在体格与能力上都胜人一筹，及川从小就受着上天的眷顾。和他一起打球的孩子们并不是不用心，也不是不努力，但总有那么些看不见摸不着的东西在拉开他们的距离。后来他明白了，那就是所谓的天赋，是在出生之前就给他们划下的鸿沟。毫无疑问，自己是被上天所爱着的——及川一直这么觉得，直到与真正的天才相遇为止。  
牛岛？不，不。牛岛只是个开头。后来及川在杂志上读到，天才的比率只占全人口的0.1%，而不知是幸运还是不幸，他恰巧碰上了两个0.1%。初中二年级的春天，排球部里进入了新的血液。男生紧张地抬起头，用还略显稚嫩的声音念出了自己的名字。  
“我是来自秋山小学的影山飞雄——”

前有狼，后有虎。面对此等窘境，及川能够想出的唯一方法就是努力。勤能补拙，天分拉下来的事情，还可以拿努力填补。他确实这么做了，他比任何人都要努力，努力到了每天岩泉都要拽他领子拖他回家的程度，可情况依旧没有任何改善。  
很多时候及川也想不通究竟是哪出了问题。自己条件并不坏，脑袋也聪明，凭借多出别人几倍的努力，明明没有任何理由会输给别人。可能，或许，天才就是这么超乎常理的存在，所有源自常识的结论都对他们无济于事。那么——那么他还能做些什么呢。难道就要这样被人甩在身后，不甘又痛苦地低下头颅，承认自己劣人一等？  
这不公平。  
“但是游戏本来就不会公平吧。”  
“哎？”  
“所以说公平是指什么？大家起点都一样吗？”岩泉嚼着嘴里的饭团，“可是这世界上就没有完全相同的队伍，也不可能有完全相同的起点。有优点有缺点，有强有弱，这不是再正常不过的事吗？如果你想追求那种平等的话，对着镜子打球不就好了。那样的话不但实力相当，连优势与缺陷也没有区别。”  
及川举起牛奶面包的手停在了半空之中。  
“再说了蠢货川，没有实力差别不是很没意思么？所以这样正好啦。”岩泉抬头看着蓝得风轻云淡的天，“话又说回来，意义在于用自己的方式打败他，哪怕你靠自己一个人的力量取得了胜利，那也没有任何意义可言。你又不是要成为另一个牛岛若利，干嘛那么在乎自己有没有天赋？”  
“小岩……”  
及川彻放下了手里的面包，冲着岩泉抬起了头。  
“你好像监督啊。”  
“终于不是你妈了哦？！”  
在那之前，及川刚被岩泉一脑袋锤出了鼻血。再往前追溯一点，他在练习赛里被影山换下了场。为此他差点对着向自己求教的后辈大打出手——这是一个危险的征兆，却也因祸得福地成为了他的转机。  
“你打算一个人战斗吗？！”岩泉拎起了他的衣领：“别开玩笑了笨蛋。要是你觉得自己一个人的成绩就等于一个队的成绩，那我现在就揍你哦！”  
“你已经在揍了好吗？！”  
男生的额头被磕出了血。及川盯着那道伤口，看见血渍一点一点地往外蔓延。  
“我们队里没有一对一能打败牛若的家伙……不过，打排球的时候，场上可是有六个人啊！无论对手是天才一年级还是牛若，六个人强才是真的强吧！”  
蠢货！岩泉一气愤地提高了声调。  
及川彻愣了片刻，最后笑出了声。岩泉怕自己把他撞傻了，心有戚戚焉地道了个歉，及川却自己爬了起来，抹了一把流下来的鼻血。  
“小岩……”他说：“我现在有种无敌的感觉。”

“Out！”  
牛岛皱了皱眉头，听见及川在他背后响亮地咂了咂嘴。  
……别说是什么无敌了，这场摸底赛简直打得糟糕透顶。最糟糕不是牛岛出了什么差错，也不是及川有什么问题，而是因为他们的状态都好到了极点，反而使得配合格外困难。  
“你俩给个明话吧！我们到底该听谁的好？”  
““听我的。””  
两人异口同声，接着四目相对。  
“你不是说我的团队协调能力好吗？”  
“你不是说要为我鞠躬尽瘁吗？”  
“我没说过！”  
“但你答应了。”  
“有架回去吵！”队友忍不住了。“今天就先听Ace的了，牛岛，说说你的判断。”  
“哈？！”  
及川彻翻了个白眼。  
“别这么大火气嘛及川，如果他的方法不见效我们就听你的呗。”  
“他的暴君独裁怎么可能有效！”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
“想都别想。我讨厌你那个独断的指挥方式。”两个人吵得脑袋都要抵到一块去了。“我要按自己的决定传球，不会让你随心所欲地掌控队伍。”  
牛岛挑了挑眉毛。  
“这就是你身为二传的觉悟么？”  
“这就是你身为主攻的觉悟么？这是摸底赛，重要的是给每一个人展现机会！”及川的语气一反平时的轻佻，反倒了有了几丝毅然绝然的意味。“比赛的目的不是胜利，而是让前辈掌握我们的实力。”  
“所以才不能在这失败。”牛岛也没有退让的打算。  
“……你！”及川咬牙切齿。“你就不能考虑一下自己的队友？”  
“那是二传的义务。”  
“那是每个队员的义务！”要不是有队友制止，及川早就扑上去揪了他的领子。“白鸟泽的那套在我这可吃不开。”  
“行了行了……”队友们无可奈何地安抚着他，“我们谁也不听总行了吧？你们随意，随意！”

那场比赛他们赢了，但赢得很不像样。维持分差的完全是牛岛的力量和及川的技术，根本没有一个队伍应有的状态。毕竟只是个摸底赛，队友们都没说什么，但对他俩的不满也溢于言表。  
“你们都是很出色的选手……”教练犹豫了片刻。“但这样下去是不行的。”  
不行，当然不行。这他自然也知道……  
可既然不行的话，他该怎么办才好？  
牛岛在花洒下低下脑袋，看着水滴在瓷砖上砸成了一汪积水。  
洗完澡出来，只见及川一个人垂头坐在空空荡荡的更衣室里，头发还在往下淌汗。牛岛不知他是在反省还是在愤怒，抑或是单纯不愿意跟自己共用浴室。  
“我洗完了。”他踌躇半晌，“快去洗澡吧，否则会感冒。”  
及川没有理睬他。牛岛走到自己的柜子前收拾东西，他忽然在背后开了口。  
“我就知道会变成这样。”  
“……”  
牛岛回头看他。及川耷拉下的脊背一动不动，只是顽固地拒绝着自己的存在。  
“我们不适合一块打球。”男生苦涩地说。“完全不适合。”  
“这才是开始。”  
“最坏的开始。”  
“……”牛岛动了动喉结。“我不是想争夺队伍的指挥权。但是及川，不同的队伍有不同的打法。”  
“所以呢？”及川仍然没有抬头。“你想让我用白鸟泽的打法传球，在你身边团团转么？”  
“你可以改善它。改善，不是摧毁。”  
“改善……”及川笑出了声。“我连接受都接受不了，还谈何改善……”  
“你不是无法接受那种打法。”牛岛看着他，“你是无法接受我。”  
“……可能是吧。”男生捋了把湿淋淋的头发。“哪怕是现在，我还是想跟你一决胜负。”  
牛岛放下了手里的毛巾。他走到及川面前，俯视着男生的头顶。  
“我该怎么做？”他问及川，“怎么做才能让你接受我？”  
及川抬眼看着他，艰难地动了动嘴角。  
“怎么做都没用。”他注视着牛岛的瞳孔。“难道你还不明白吗，小牛若——”  
“我们更适合做敌人，不适合做队友。”

几个月以后是他们大学时代第一场正式比赛。为了备战，教练东拉西扯地为他们准备了许多场练习赛。刚入部的及川暂且还无法成为主力，而牛岛因其日本代表的身份，比其他大一新生更早地获得了上场资格。  
“真好啊，牛岛。”同队的男生艳羡地看着正在热身的队伍。“就连前辈也要让他三分。”  
一旁的及川沉默无言。  
“嗯？你怎么不反驳了哦。”队友们笑嘻嘻地拿肘子顶他，“不是一碰到牛岛你就能骂出三百六十种花样吗？”  
“比赛是比赛。”他一脸寡淡地回答，“他确实很强，选他上场也是无可厚非。”  
替补席上的队友们面面相觑，“及川你吃错药了？”  
“好过分啊！及川大人这是公平地评价队员的实力！”  
“但是不像你嘛。”男生们哈哈大笑着拍他的肩，“你就跟平常一样跟他作对好啦，没必要特地勉强自己把他当成别人对待，反正你也做不到。”  
及川顿了一顿。“可……我是个二传手。”他苦涩地说，“如果我还对他抱有敌对意识，那就不可能建立起团队合作。”  
“呃……”队友挠了挠脑袋。“可我觉得你做不到诶。”  
“嗯，做不到。”旁人点了点头。“只能在这说说漂亮话。”  
“……你们好烦啊！”及川揉着自己的脸，“没办法，他那种做法一看就是错误的嘛！”  
“及川，这不是正确和错误的问题。”队友拍了拍他的肩。“对于活生生的人来说，重要的不是谁对谁错，而是妥协和接受。我妈反正是这么说的啦！要不是这么想，她跟我爸肯定早就离婚了。”  
及川彻愣了一愣。  
“那家伙是蛮横了一点，可你也没有好好地传达自己的想法。不要把他当成对手，要把他当成队友——让他参与到你的团队里，他一定会理解你的。”  
及川盯着脚下的地板。  
“……不要！”  
“哈？为什么。”  
“如果我接受了他的存在，那我就不是现在的我了。”及川半躺到了椅子上。“不要不要，及川大人才不要为了那家伙改变自己——”  
“嗯……”队友若有所思地点了点头。“可那不是挺好的吗？”  
“哎？”  
“人生需要变化啊。对现在的自己感到满意是没关系，可要想一直这么维持下去，那就是固步自封了。及川，难道你想在这里停下来吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

4

固步自封？  
及川彻从没想过这句话会用到自己头上。毋庸置疑，这是个彻头彻尾的贬义词——自满，自大，对外界的封闭与拒绝……这不是及川彻的做派，他只是坚持了自己的选择，而那些选择，毫无疑问是正确的。

“你真的这么觉得？”  
“哎？”  
及川盯着手里的Line界面。对话框里又弹出来几条信息，连珠炮似的显现着青梅竹马的不满。  
“其实你自己也有感觉吧？从觉得自己正确的时点开始，自己就已经不再正确了。这世界上没有绝对的事情，如果你拒绝去理解别人的主张，你就是错误的。”  
及川顿了顿，动起了手指。  
“我不可能理解小牛若的做法。”  
“那是因为你不想理解。”  
出乎意料地，岩泉没有站在自己这一边。  
“在天才和凡人之前，他是个主攻，而你是个二传。在排球这一点上，大家都是共通的。确实，那家伙骄傲自大又讨人嫌，但你不会因为自己的好恶逃避二传手的职责吧？”  
他捏着手机，没法回答。对面的岩泉可能开始不耐烦了，直接甩了一堆感叹号过来。  
“呆子！！！！！！！”  
“？！”  
“你是个二传手吧！？那就去引导他，改变他，让他改变那个陈腐的理念啊！要是你连自己都没法战胜，你要怎么去战胜他啊！！！”  
及川彻睁大了眼睛。  
“听着，蠢货川——”  
又一条气泡滑了出来。  
“你现在的首要任务是喜欢上牛若！”  
噗滋！  
及川无意识地捏爆了手里的牛奶盒子。  
“哈？！？！”他的手指在键盘上飞速移动着，“开什么玩笑啊小岩，你被外星人绑架了？”  
“绑架你个头啊！我不是说的那种喜欢，是对于人类的那种喜欢，人类！”  
“怎么做？！他又没有胸！”  
“……你喜欢人的基准只有胸吗？！”好友对自己发的委屈表情视而不见，“给我想办法去找！他也是人，总会有那么一两个地方会讨人喜欢的吧！”  
“怎么有种你其实比我更讨厌他的感觉……”  
“回答呢？！”  
“好啦好啦！好还不行吗！”及川彻愤懑地发了一个做鬼脸的表情过去，转手甩开了手机，骨碌一声躺在了地上。  
“小牛若的优点……”他喃喃自语。“……那种东西存在吗？”  
他盯着自己的地板看了一会，忽地爬起身来，抓起了被扔到墙角的手机。  
“新建Memo > 小牛若的优点”。

第一条……什么来着。优点，优点，优点……及川彻抓耳挠腮。  
“喂及川，不要玩手机！”  
“是——”男生拖着长音把手机放了回去。大巴驶出城外，掠过了一片片的稻田。再往远一点的地方看去，可以隐约看见山峦的痕迹。  
“对了，我先提前跟你们说一下合宿的日程安排。及川，牛岛，你们两个要接受特别指导。”  
车体一颠，害得及川差点把嘴里的口香糖吞下去。牛岛从前面的座位侧过头，用余光看着及川拼了命的咳嗽。  
“咳咳咳咳咳……哎不是，监督，这为什么啊？”及川攀着椅背站了起来，“你这是要整我吗！”  
“瞧你这话说的。大家都知道，你和牛岛是我们队里的核心成员，核心成员当然要接受特别指导，普通的训练对你们的问题可奏不了效。”  
“训练的内容是什么？”牛岛问。  
“这个嘛……”监督神秘莫测地笑了。

骄阳似火。及川彻从葱郁的田里抬起了头，隔着指缝观察刺眼的阳光。  
“小牛若。”  
“什么。”  
“我就是问一下啊。以防万一地问一下。我们现在在干什么？”  
“锄地。”  
“锄地是吧？锄地对吧？我就说嘛，这明明就是在锄地啊！！！”  
“……”  
牛岛放下了手里的锄头。  
“你难道不知道什么是锄地么？”  
“问题不是这个吧！”City Boy及川彻跳起了脚。“这是哪门子的特别训练啊，不就是给退休老人做义工吗？！那个老爷子也真是莫名其妙，一来就丢给我们两把锄头，搞什么名堂嘛！”  
“你不知道那个人是谁么？”牛岛继续锄着地，“他退休前在国家队当教练。”  
“哎？！”及川大惊失色，“那么厉害！”  
“据说是监督的故交。”牛岛直起腰，回头看着及川。“现在在这边隐居。”  
“这样啊……”及川踢了踢脚下的土块。“……可还是不对劲啊！这跟排球一点关系都没有嘛。”  
“……力量训练？”  
“怎么可能啦！”  
“不然有什么办法。”男生头也不抬地继续翻土，“让我们这么做一定是有理由的。”  
“理由……怎么想都是做白工。”及川撇了撇嘴。话音未落，传说中的老爷子便出现在了田埂尽头，冲及川洪亮地嚷了起来。  
“别站着聊天，懒鬼！”  
“懒，懒鬼？！”及川瞠目结舌。  
“看什么看，说的就是你！娘娘腔那个！”  
“娘娘腔！？”  
及川猛地回头，发现牛岛不知何时已经默不作声地挥舞起了锄头。  
“你耍诈！”  
他愤怒地踢向牛岛的小腿，而后者则回报了他一锄头泥巴。

“你们谁是及川？”  
“这里这里——”  
“那你就是牛岛？”老人把他俩从头到脚打量了一遍。“你们的情况我都听说了。”  
“情况……”及川浮现出了不好的预感。  
“据说你们都是很有潜力的选手，但就是无法与对方磨合？”他从榻榻米上爬了起来。“这好办。你们跟我来。”  
两个大男生懵懂地跟在老人后面，看着对方拉开了面前的门。哗啦啦啦，冒出来六七个小脑袋。  
“我是启太。”  
“我是龙也……”  
“我是大介！”  
“我是……彻。”及川迟疑着说出了自己的名字。“这家伙是小牛若。”  
“喂。”牛岛黑下了脸。“别那么叫我。”  
“你们这几天就跟他们一块玩。”老人团着手在背后指挥他们，“这小学的体育馆很旧了，你们小心不要弄坏东西。”  
“那个，玩是指……”男生瞠目结舌。  
“就是玩。”老人扔给他俩一人一个排球。“你们现在还没什么可练的，最关键的问题还没有解决。”  
“我们是来探求解决的措施的。”牛岛沉声道，“而不是在这里陪小孩子玩耍。”  
“小牛若……”  
老人刚打算打道回府，听到这话又回过头，眯了眼睛看着他们。  
“如果你们真的想找到解决措施的话……”他慢慢地说道，“那就换个位置。”  
“换个位置……”及川哑然。“是说让我来当主攻，小牛若来当二传……？”  
“开什么玩笑。”牛岛不以为意。“我们都已经有了自己固定的位置，怎么可能中途再换打法。”  
“正是因为你们都有了固定的位置，你们才需要跳脱这个固定的位置。”老人慢条斯理地说。“你们都把自己的风格看得太理所当然了。”  
两人无言。牛岛侧头看了看及川，可从那秀气的侧脸里也看不出什么表情。他还没开口再去质询，老人已经转身离去，只剩下裤管上被什么拉扯的触感。牛岛低下头，和还不到自己腰的男孩对了正着。

自从告别了小学，牛岛就再也没有跟小孩打过球。比起他来，及川明显要来得娴熟许多。和他们打排球并不需要什么技术，反而需要给他们放水的自觉。开始牛岛打的一如往常，没过多久就被及川叉着腰骂了一通。  
“你是想给他们留下心理阴影吗？！”男生指挥着身旁的幼童。“来，跟我一起念——‘小牛若是笨蛋’！”  
“小牛若是笨蛋——”  
童声朗朗。  
“……”牛岛走了过来。“换位。”  
及川挑起了眉毛。  
“你真要打二传？”  
“试试也无妨。”牛岛把球扔了过来。“既然那个老爷子这么说的话。”  
“……也罢。”及川拍了拍球，“让我看看吧，你的二传风格。”  
二传的风格？  
牛岛不是不明白他的意思。但好的二传不需要什么风格，需要的是鞠躬尽瘁地为主攻服务，把球传给能制造胜机的队友，保证队伍最后的得分。  
排球砰然落地。缺了颗门牙的男孩没去捡球，反而朝牛岛发起了脾气。  
“为什么只把球传给彻啊！”  
“就是！也把球传给我们啊！”  
“小牛若大笨蛋，小牛若偏心鬼——”  
“……”  
眼看被男孩们围得动弹不得，牛岛不禁皱起了眉，向及川投去了求助的眼神。后者却一脸心不在焉地看着前方，不知到底是在想些什么。

“不确定是否会继续这条道路？”  
“是。”及川抿紧了嘴唇。“很感谢您的好意，但我目前还没有做出决断，所以请您给我一点考虑的时间。”  
决定推荐院校之前，及川和他未来的监督见了面。男人背着手站在窗前，从百叶窗的缝隙里向外看去。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“您是指……”  
“对你来说，成为职业选手应该并不是难题。”监督侧过了脸。“及川君，为什么你要犹豫？”  
“……”  
男生微微垂下了睫毛，盯着窗叶漏下的光。  
“……尽头。”  
“什么？”  
“我隐约能够察觉到这条路的尽头。”他轻轻地说，“我知道现在放弃也是功亏一篑，但……比我出色的选手不计其数，再走下去也是一条死路。”  
沉默在会议室里短暂地驻足。从操场上传来了棒球部训练的喊声。  
“……你是说，你察觉到自己能力的上限了吗？”男人问他，“体能、技术、意志——明明一样都没有定型？”  
“……”及川怔住了。  
“‘那些有才能的选手是不一样的，他们天生就与他人不同。要颠覆与他们之间的差距，无论付出多大的努力、拥有怎样的同伴都无济于事’——这种话，还是尽了最大的努力再来说吧。只不过，相信自己的能力不止如此，一心一意地提升自己，比起只懂哀叹这份距离而止步不前而言，一定是一条更为艰辛的道路。”  
他未来的监督顿了顿，向他提出了最后的问题。  
“及川君，你想逃避吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

5

不想。当然不想。  
可那时他可没说会变成这样——  
“这不公平！！”名叫启太的男生愤懑地说，“小牛若完全不给我们传球嘛！”  
“是牛岛，不是小牛若。”  
“怎样都好啦，也把球传给我们啊！”  
“……传给你们的话赢不了。”他把球举到了男孩子们够不着的位置，“二传应该采取胜算最高的策略。”  
“可这样打根本不有趣啦！”大介不服气地拉着牛岛衣服的下摆，“一点都不好玩。”  
“……好玩？”牛岛愣了一愣。自己有多久没有听到过这句话了？  
“啊，龙也哭了！大笨蛋！小牛若大笨蛋！”  
“小牛若是笨蛋！小牛若是笨蛋！”  
小鬼头们伴随哭声起了哄。牛岛像根木头似的杵在中间，手足无措地环顾着他们。  
……笨的吗，那家伙。给那小鬼买根冰棍不就得了。及川摇摇头，摸出了自己的钱包。一人份大概不行，一个，两个，三个——  
“及川君，你想逃避吗？”  
脑海里又响起了监督的声音。及川停下脚步，看向了钱包里的千元纸币。  
那些有才能的选手是不一样的。他们天生就与他人不同。要颠覆与他们之间的差距，无论付出多大的努力、拥有怎样的同伴都无济于事——现在的及川彻已经不会这么想了。诚然，牛岛若利是名罕见的天才。无论是敌人还是队友，天才与凡人之间的距离都难以颠覆。可那只是“难以颠覆”，不是“无法颠覆”。只有当他放弃了相信自己，这份可能性才会消失殆尽。  
所以可以的。他可以在比赛上战胜牛岛，理念自然也是一样。所以等着看好了，小牛若——  
让我教教你什么是合作。

“交换。”及川拨开了吵吵嚷嚷的男孩们，“你这人就没法打二传。”  
“……”牛岛无言反驳。男生蹲下身来，拍着他们的头。  
“小牛若确实很讨厌吧？”  
“对！”  
童声纷纷应和。  
“但即便如此，他也是和我们一个队的队友。”及川掏出纸巾给龙也擤着鼻涕，“作为队友，我们要宽容他的错误。”  
“为什么啊！”男孩不满地插嘴，“明明是他做错了事。”  
“对和错不重要。”及川像是在说给他听，又像是在说给自己。“你看，那家伙人虽然很烂，但球打得不错吧？”  
“……不坏啦。”大介小声咕哝道。  
“那就够了！”他拍拍男孩的肩，“是和厉害的人打球才有趣嘛。”  
“可他根本不给我们传球！”孩子们抓住机会群起而攻之。  
“是我的错！”及川合掌，“我不该把这么重要的工作交给小牛若这种笨蛋。不过……”  
“不过？”  
男生咧嘴一笑：  
“还有我在呢。”

那天晚上吃过饭，有孩子搬来了一箱烟花，说是开杂货店的妈妈刚从仓库里翻了出来，眼看就在过期的边缘，离盛夏又还太远，干脆就给了儿子权当玩具。这下好了，男孩子们咋咋呼呼地聚到了河边，开了一个不合时宜的烟火大会。  
牛岛本来没有去的意愿，奈何及川笑他不合群，便半是无奈半是赌气地跟了过来。来了他也混不进孩子堆里，只得盯着及川领口露出的脖颈曲线。空荡荡的T恤裹着他的脊背，两片肩胛若隐若现。电光石火在及川面前喷溅开来，生生造出了三尺高的火树银花。剩下的烟火要么抱着膝盖旋转至尽，要么则从地上一窜而起，在头顶上稀稀拉拉地划下了几笔星星。牛岛看着及川的笑容入了神，不想对方忽然转过了头，与他撞了个四目相对。  
“不玩吗？那试试这个。”及川递给他一簇线香花火，啪地扳下扳机，在他身旁坐了下来。夜色下的河流被烟火点亮，辗转着粼粼游光。  
“你还是真是不合群哎。”  
“……我与你不同。”直线的末端迸开了火花，刺得他双眼恍惚。“到哪都能和别人打成一片是二传手的优秀素质。”  
“我跟你就打不到一块去。”及川轻快地说。“不过，也是意料之中的事情。”  
牛岛沉吟。  
“今天的换位，你有什么感想？”  
及川问他。  
“只觉得我完全不适合二传。”牛岛摇头。  
“完全同感。”及川失笑，“你到底怎么想的啊？”  
“你是场上最强的选手，没有不把球传给你的道理。”  
“蠢货。”及川也不恼。“二传怎么会这么简单。但话又说回来了——我这边也好不了多少。”  
牛岛侧眼看他。  
“我超讨厌你的。”  
“我知道。”  
“我超讨厌你的打法。”  
“我知道。”  
“我不是白布，不可能打出那种围着你转的排球。”及川盯着消逝的烟火。“之前就说过了，适合我们的是敌人，不是队友。”  
“……”  
“所以，小牛若……”及川彻动了动喉结。“我……”  
“……”牛岛闭上了眼睛。要来了。要来了——  
“我的话，你多少得听一点吧？”说着他耸了耸肩， “不然我们根本没法好好合作。”  
……居然不是退学重考。牛岛眨巴眨巴眼，讶异地盯着面前的男生。  
“及川……”  
“怎么，你讨厌团队合作？”  
“……不是这样。只是及川，胜利就是比赛唯一的追求，而实力是导向胜利的唯一途径。我的想法错了么？”  
“谁知道。”及川耸了耸肩。“但是小牛若，你不能判断一个人的能力极限——乌野就是最好的例子。”  
牛岛听得眉头一皱，没有言语。  
“人是会成长的，天才如此，凡人也是一样。你不能只看到他们目前的实力，忽略他们潜在的可能性。”说着，及川又点燃了一根线香。“不过算了，我也不指望动动嘴皮子就能改变你的想法。你就等着吧——我会证明给你看的，用我的行动。”  
“……抱歉。”牛岛半晌才说。“我一心想要和你同队，但却没能给你发挥能力的空间。”  
没想到他会道歉，及川不禁哑然。趁他不说话，牛岛继续说了下去。  
“可能是我太想接你传的球了，以至于不希望你将球传给别人。”  
“小牛若……”男生张大了嘴。“……你是笨蛋吗？”  
“可能吧。”  
牛岛苦涩地勾起了嘴角。及川眨了眨眼，像是看见了什么奇妙景象。  
“你笑了。”他不可思议地说，“我第一次看见你笑。”  
“……”牛岛沉默着摸了摸嘴角。他以为及川会接着嘲笑他，没想到男生咧开了嘴，得意洋洋地笑了起来。  
“这样不就挺好的吗？你多笑两下的话，部员也不会那么害怕跟你接触。你就是因为这样才没法了解他们的啊！快多笑点！笑！”  
眼看着及川伸出手来拧他的脸，牛岛忍不住眉间一撇。  
“……别闹。”  
“切。”男生带着笑意咂了咂嘴。牛岛看他心情好的一反往常，不禁有点得寸进尺了起来。  
“所以，听你的还是听我的？”  
牛岛定了定。  
“……听你的，也要听我的。”  
“错了——”及川纠正道。  
“是听我们的。”

合宿最后一天，老人把他们叫到了自己面前。  
“今天是你们最后的试炼。”  
“试炼？”  
及川摸不着头脑，“可是这些天根本没有什么像样的练习……”  
“你们需要的不是练习。”老人朝一旁的孩子们努了努嘴，“接下来要组队对抗，你们自己选择要组队的对象。选他们其中的哪一个都可以，谁都不选也可以。”  
牛岛一愣，没想到他打的是这个算盘。  
“队伍需要什么样的指挥官，是由队伍自己决定的事情。”老人沉声道。“他们还是孩子，不会顾及什么人情体面，只会选择能够保证自己获胜的途径。”  
“原来是这样……”及川恍然大悟，“不是单纯的陪玩啊！”  
“哼。”牛岛哼了一声，“这种选择根本就不能作为参考。”  
“谁知道呢？”老人也不气恼，朝孩子们做了个手势，引得他们四下散开。不一会儿，及川的身前就聚集了一堆小孩，围得好不热闹。而反观牛岛这边，不知是因为他表情太臭还是太不近人情，竟然没有一个孩子愿意跟他同队。  
“啊呀……”及川咂了咂嘴。  
牛岛自己倒并不觉得意外。即便剔除性格原因，光看两人在球场上的表现，及川也自然更得人心。而及川在孩子们的簇拥中歪头看了他一会，最后伸出手，抓住了牛岛的袖子。  
“真没办法啊。”  
“……？”  
他抬起头，发现及川得意洋洋地勾起了嘴角。  
“一个人都没有实在是太可怜了，就让及川大人来安慰你吧！”  
“你说什么——”  
“老师，我选小牛若！”男生朝一旁的老人举起了手。  
“哎——？”  
“那就只有一个队了啊，彻耍赖皮！”  
“只要一个队就好了呀。”及川彻转过了头，“是吧，小牛若。”  
“……也不是不行。”老人挑起了眉毛，“那么就剩你了，牛岛。”  
牛岛脸颊微微一动，甩开了及川捏着他袖口的手。还没等对方露出失落的神情，他便伸出手臂，握住了及川空下的左手。  
“小牛若……？”  
男生呆然地看着他。只见牛岛眼神平静，语气坚定，一语成谶，恍若起誓。

他说：“我选及川彻。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

怎么了？

裁判吹响了哨声。  
“二十五比二十二，本局A大胜。”  
“好耶！”队友过来搂牛岛的肩，“若利，刚才那球扣得太漂亮了！”  
“就是就是，我都看呆了！”  
“……”牛岛在他们的簇拥之下转过了头，寻找着及川的影子。只见及川正在擦汗，对上牛岛的眼睛，他迅速地转过了眼神。  
“……我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“及川最近是不是在躲着我？”  
队友们面面相觑。最先反应过来的那个笑着拍了拍他的肩。  
“诶——怎么会有这种事嘛。你不要想多了，及川怎么可能躲着你呢。”  
“对啊，他传给你的球可是最多的。别想这些乱七八糟的啦，好好打比赛！”前辈揉了揉他的脑袋。“下一局下一局——”

可他说的不是球场上的及川彻。  
当然了，球场上的他还是一如往常地履行着他二传手的职责，可下了球场，他的身边就环起了一道无形的墙。  
一道专属于牛岛若利的墙。  
“啊——可恶，又输了！”队友甩了甩手腕。“若利的手劲真不是赖的啊。”  
“可恶，又输了……”在这场扳手腕里下了赌注的男生忿忿不平，“你们还行不行了，没有一个人能扳过若利吗？”  
“及川呢？”有人想了起来。“及川，你还没跟若利比过吧？”  
“嗯？”及川彻在角落里玩着手机。“不要，及川大人才不是蛮力派。”  
又来了。牛岛眯眯眼睛，心里燃出了无名的怒火。他站起身来，走向了角落里的及川。  
“跟我比赛。”  
“……”男生抬起头来。“为什么我非得跟你扳手腕不可。”  
“你想逃避么？”  
“哈？”及川被他戳到了死穴。“谁想逃避了，我只是在说——”  
“那就跟我比一比。”牛岛拽住他的手腕，半是强迫地拉到了桌前。男生不快地甩掉了他的手，用力地咂了咂嘴。  
“比就比，你可不要后悔啊。”及川挽起袖子，坐到了他面前。牛岛想要握过去，忽然停顿了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”  
由于刚才的比试，及川的手上出了薄薄的一层汗，在手掌里蔓延出了温暖的湿意。牛岛看着他白皙而修长的手指，在执球的位置摸到了厚厚的茧。  
“……看什么看。”及川不满地撇了撇嘴，“开始吧！”  
旁边的队友计起了时。“三、二、一！”  
砰的一下，及川的手被摁在了桌面上。  
“这么快？！”男生们惊呼。“不愧是若利！”  
“及川你还是不行啊！”  
“什么啊！”男生愤怒地抗议，“是说为什么你们现在都开始叫他名字了？！我明明还是‘及川’的说！”  
“不爽你也叫啊。”  
“问题不是这个吧！”及川咬牙切齿地挽起了袖子，“小牛若，再来一回！”  
“……”牛岛想说你已经输了，但看着及川伸出来的手，又鬼使神差地握了上去。  
“哦哦，要继续吗？我赌若利赢！”  
“我也！我赌五百块。”  
“那我赌及川好啦，十块。”  
“差别不要太大好吗？！”及川彻瞪圆了眼睛。“真是的，这次我可要使上真功夫了！”  
牛岛挑了挑眉毛。  
“预备——三，二，一！”  
砰的一声，拳头落地。  
“来，十块。”  
“可恶——你倒是挣点气啊及川！”  
“吵死了！想让我赢那你多赌点钱啊！”  
“好！这回我赌一百，你别让我失望！”  
“等着瞧吧！”及川再次伸出了手，脸颊因为兴奋而泛起了微微的潮红。“这回我一定会扳倒你的，小牛若！”  
“好，那么最后一盘，三，二，一，Start！”  
果不其然，这一盘及川确实下了功夫。牛岛一下子掰不过来，和他两人对峙了起来。虽说他还没有用上全力，及川却已经彻底地涨红了脸，紧握着他的手里也弥漫着炙热的湿意。不知为何，这并不让牛岛感觉讨厌，反倒觉得有那么几分可爱。  
——可爱？  
这么说来，自己从很早以前就这么觉得了。在敌人、同伴与二传手的身份之前，及川彻还担负着可爱这个词的释义。及川彻可爱在哪？牛岛概括不出来，只觉得他哪里都很可爱。  
他茶色的眼睛会闪闪发光。他说话的语调像是含了一嘴的糖。他害羞的时候声音会提高，动作也会慌张。因为皮肤白，每次脸红都非常明显，而为了掩饰这一点，他总会把脸别到一边。平时轻浮、随便，幼稚得堪比小学男生，但一站上球场，他就沉稳冷静得像是变了个人。他不会因为自己的努力而洋洋得意，也不会因为一次失败而灰心丧气。他是野兽，他是恶魔，他是一整个沸腾的夏天，他是最为锋利的刀刃——  
砰的一下，及川的手腕被摁了下来。  
“啊，若利动真格的了！”  
“可恶！拿去吧我的一百元！及川你行不行啊，我下次再也不赌你了。”  
“不赌就不赌！”及川彻倏地站了起来，“我跟这种人没法玩。”  
“哎，及川……”队友想叫住他，却见他头也不回地摔门而出，不知道在生哪门子的气。“……那家伙怎么回事啊。”  
“我去找他。”牛岛跟着起了身。  
“喂喂，没事吗……”有男生担心了起来，“那两个人不会打起来吧。”  
“不可能啦。及川就是那种……叫什么来着……哦对，傲娇！”  
“……什么意思？”  
“就是……明明喜欢，但偏偏要说不喜欢的意思。”  
“哦，那就是及川嘛。”  
“确实是这种感觉……”  
“对吧！我就说嘛。”队友意味深长地看着牛岛的离去的背影。“加油啊，若利！”  
牛岛已经走到了门边，闻言又转过了身，认真地点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
“……他这是要在哪里加油来着？”  
“其实，我也不知道。”

牛岛在校门口追上了及川。对方气鼓鼓地把手插在荷包里，听见牛岛在背后叫他，连头都不打算回一个。  
“……你怎么了。”牛岛在奔跑之后微微喘气，“我把你弄疼了？”  
“哈？”男生露出了嫌恶的表情。“我是那么娇气的人吗？”  
“那你为什么生气。”  
“你真不明白假不明白。”  
“真不明白。”  
“那我来告诉你！”及川猛地刹住了脚步，一字一顿地往牛岛的胸口上戳：“你在最后那招之前都没有使出全力吧？！为什么那么做，是不是瞧不起我？！”  
“……”  
“什么啊那副‘原来就这啊’的表情！”  
“乖。”  
“不要乱摸我头！”及川打掉他的手，“这很重要的好不好！”  
“我看不出来哪里重要。你也知道我的力气大小。如果一开始就全力以赴，我很有可能会把你弄伤。手是排球运动员的灵魂，我不能伤害你的灵魂。”  
“……”及川被他说得噎住了，过了半天才吐出一口长气，揉了揉自己的脑袋。  
“我也不是没想过。”他嘟囔着， “但一想到你对付我居然不尽全力，我就很愤怒。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想让你全力以赴啦。”及川彻没好气的回他，“或者说，我想成为能让你全力以赴的对手。”  
牛岛愣了楞，看着及川兀自向前走去，肩膀在初冬的气温下微微缩起，从发梢底下露出了一小块脖子。他三两步跟上前去，乘其不意，一把攫起了他的手。  
“……？！”及川瞪圆了眼睛，拼了命地想把他甩开。“你干嘛啊！”  
“我现在使出了全力。”  
“哈？！”  
“我现在使出了全力——”牛岛重复道，“所以，你也用全力来挣脱我吧。不是说想让我全力以赴吗？”  
“……我没让你在这种地方全力以赴啊！”及川慌慌忙忙地环顾四周，生怕被人侧目。“真是的，你放手！”  
“不放。”牛岛执拗地握着他的手掌。“能让我放的只有你的实力。”  
“你、你耍赖！”及川彻脸红得嘴也不利索了，“这不就是普通的牵手吗！”  
“是比赛。”  
“我管你怎么说！”及川灵机一动，抬起手来张口就咬，让牛岛措手不及地放开了手。见自己得逞，他得意洋洋地作了个鬼脸，一撒腿便溜得踪影全无。牛岛在背后看他离去的方向，又低头看了看自己被咬的手，上面刻了一圈完整的齿痕，像是逗了只不安分的猫。  
男人面无表情地注视着那圈印记。过了半天他深深地出了一口气，扶住了自己的额头，慢慢地蹲了下来。  
……怎么办。  
牛岛曾经以为自己只有在赛场上才能体会到这般悸动，可他现在面对着及川，竟然也有了同样的感受。及川就像是一枚打火机，在他毫无防备的脑海里点燃了一片火海。那火海还有声音呢，噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦，仔细一听，全都是那个名字。  
及川彻。  
及川彻。  
及川彻。  
牛岛突然笑了。笑着笑着他抿了抿嘴唇，又慢慢地撇下了嘴角。痛感仍然留在手上，齿痕却已经逐渐模糊，留下了两道泛红的痕迹。


	7. Chapter 7

7

及川的储物柜里掉出了什么。牛岛垂下眼来，看见了一枚粉红色的信封。  
“情书？”  
“啊？嗯。”  
牛岛斜了封口的爱心一眼，嗤之以鼻地走了过去。  
“你还真是受欢迎啊。”  
“哈？”男生皱起了眉头，“不是你想的那样。”  
“那这是什么。”  
“……管你什么事。”及川咂了咂嘴，“摆出那副吃醋的表情做什么……”  
“我没……”牛岛皱着眉头转过头，不想却及川碰上了鼻尖。两人都是一愣，直勾勾地盯着对方的瞳孔，心跳开始擅自加起了速。也不知道过了多久，及川轻轻咳了咳嗽，眼神游离地退开了一步。  
尴尬的沉默在两人之间蔓延了片刻。牛岛听着自己的紊乱的心跳，非常简单而明了地接受了事实。  
自己确实在吃醋。  
“……我收回前言。”牛岛清了清嗓子。  
“为什么要收回啊？！”及川跳起了脚，“恶心！”  
牛岛瞥了他一眼，迈开步子向前走去，对他的评价不置一言。及川不耐烦地挠了挠后脑勺，拔腿跟了上去。  
“走，跟我吃拉面去。”  
“我不请客。”  
“我请你行了吧！”他不耐烦了起来，“谁叫及川大人是个善良的前辈，乐于帮助可爱的小学妹嘛！”  
“你说谁是可爱的小学妹。”  
“你什么表情，没人在说你！”及川把手上的粉红信封甩了过来，“好好看清楚名字！”  
牛岛低下头。上面用娟秀的字迹写着，致牛岛前辈。

“‘我从高中时代就开始注意你了——那时的牛岛前辈就很出色，一心投注于排球上的姿态，比任何男生都要来得帅气。别人都说你是非同一般的天才，但我一直看着你，反而觉得你是个非常普通的男生。对不起，我这么说没有恶意，只是觉得球场下的牛岛前辈也非常可爱——’”  
“及川。”男生的太阳穴在疼痛地跳动。“别用那种嗓音念别人的信。”  
“哎，我这也是为了演出效果嘛。”及川说着又捏起了嗓子，“牛岛前辈真是没有情趣！”  
“……”牛岛沉了沉嘴角，正想伸手把信抢过来，奈何服务生在这时上了菜。  
“一碗猪骨拉面，一碗叉烧拉面，请慢用～”  
“谢谢！”及川小心地把信纸折了起来，“我开动了——呜哇，好烫！”  
“慢点吃，小心别烫到嘴。”牛岛皱着眉头叮嘱他，“我开动了。”  
“你对那女生有印象吗？”及川咬着面条含混不清地问他。“说是你高中后辈呢。”  
“没有。”他眯了眯眼睛，“我没有见过她的印象。”  
“真无情！人家还追着你考到了这所学校呢。”  
“那是她自己的事情。”牛岛捞了一筷子面条，“谁会把陌生人记得那么清楚。”  
“我就记得啊。”及川自豪地锤了锤胸口，“全校可爱的女孩子我都有印象。”  
“……”牛岛不理他，独自吃起了面。  
“你可以考虑一下啦。老和大男人一起吃拉面，一点意思都没有嘛。”  
“我觉得挺有意思的。”  
“？”及川没有听清，“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”牛岛的筷子在空中停了停，“我对她一点印象都没有。”  
“慢慢来就好了嘛。”及川小口小口地给面汤吹着气，“只要花费时间慢慢了解，就连讨厌的人也能改观的。”  
“就像你对我那样？”  
及川呛了口汤。  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……”他咳嗽咳得满脸通红，“你什么意思啊！”  
“只是开个玩笑。”牛岛面无表情地拍他的背。  
“哈啊……”及川擦着咳出来的眼泪，“我什么时候说过我对你改观了？”  
牛岛低头吃起了面。  
“……你低沉个什么劲啊。”及川小声嘟囔。“要低沉也是我低沉吧。”  
“你有什么好低沉的？”  
“拜托你用脑子想想！我！及川彻！本校著名体育系帅哥！论长相论性格论经验，哪个方面比不上你了？可我不但没有这种忠实的追随者，还沦落到了要帮暗恋你的女生递情书的地步！啊老天，为什么你要这样对我——”  
“你不是有很多支持者么。以前比赛的时候老在那里哇哇尖叫来着。”  
“话是这么说啦……但她们的热情没过多久消退了。”及川叹了口气，“和我交往的女生多半也不是认真的，不知道是什么诅咒来的。”  
“因为你太遥远了吧。”  
“哈？哪里遥远？”  
“你给人的就是那种感觉。”牛岛礼仪端正地吃着面条，“那种每天摆着营业笑容的偶像明星。”  
“……嗯，果然会让人这么觉得啊。唉，我妈当年也给杰尼斯投过简历来着。”  
“不是说脸。”牛岛顿了顿，“是你给她们做出的姿态让人有了那种错觉。”  
“啊，原来如此。因为把我当做偶像，所以就不把我当普通的男生看了？”及川恍然大悟。“没想到小牛若你这方面还挺懂的嘛。”  
“因为是亲身体验。但接近了一看，其实也没有那么遥远。”牛岛丝毫没有意识到自己作出了什么发言，“你多把自己私下的这一面展现出来，说不定她们就会来接近你了。”  
“不不不，那是行不通的。”及川感慨地摇着手，“以前我对同级的女生就是这样，结果后来她们纷纷喜欢上了小岩。”  
“……”牛岛一脸不可思议。“为什么？”  
“为什么……”及川又捏起了嗓子，“‘因为及川又轻佻又烦人，还是岩泉这种可靠又有男子气概的人好啦！’”  
牛岛忍不住笑了。  
“是吗？我倒觉得你挺可爱的。”  
“……”  
及川难以置信地看着他。  
“怎么了？”牛岛疑惑地夹着面条。  
“不……就是觉得很生气。”及川放下了筷子，“真不知道那个女生是看上了你哪里。”  
牛岛无言，只见及川又掏出了那封信，自顾自地念了起来。  
“‘一开始，我觉得牛岛前辈是个很可怕的人……没什么表情，眼神也很凶恶，也不怎么讲话的样子。但仔细观察以后发现，那或许是前辈不擅长与人交往的缘故。和别人讲话的时候，前辈的反应总是和常人不同。这个时候不是应该生气吗、这个时候不是应该高兴吗，我看着前辈和别人交谈的时候，往往会浮现出这样的感想。但这不是牛岛前辈的缺点，应该说是前辈最大的优点。’”  
牛岛也放下了筷子，默不作声地听着及川念信。  
“‘恐怕前辈是真心爱着排球的吧。因为爱着排球，所以全心全意地看着排球，因而对那之外的事情一无所知。这样一想，感觉为了人际关系、为了那一句话两句话而头疼不已的自己，真的非常浅薄、非常幼稚。而前辈你和我们不同，不但有着才能，也有着目标，正走在向目标不断进发的路上。这样的前辈非常纯粹，也非常帅气。’”  
“‘我知道自己和前辈的差距太大，可即便如此，我还是情不自禁地被前辈吸引。我明明并不喜欢体育系的男生，但对前辈就是喜欢得无法自已。连自己都觉得自己是个笨蛋，也不断地在否认自己的心情，可现在我明白了，我之所以会否认自己的心情，只是恐惧可能到来的失望与伤害。然而我做出了决定，即便会失望，即便会受伤，我也想切实地传达自己的心情。’”及川顿了顿，折起了手中的信笺，“‘牛岛前辈，我喜欢你。’”  
“完了？”  
“嗯。”及川叹了口气，“这女生好厉害啊。”  
“是么。”  
“我就做不到。”他边说边瞥了牛岛一眼，刚想收回眼神，却又忍不住看了回来。  
“……我说，你这是什么表情？”  
“？”牛岛还维持着原先的姿势——微微偏着头，用似笑非笑的表情看着及川。他眼里仿佛有片黄昏的海，无声地淹没了面前的男生。  
“……”及川陡然红了耳朵。他低下头默默把面吃完，拎着包站起了身。“我走了。”  
“不是说你请客的么？”  
“谁管你啊！”男生红着脸冲他嚷嚷。“我说你付就你付啦，笨蛋！！！”  
“及川！”  
牛岛伸出手来，抓住了他的手腕。  
“为什么。”  
“什么为什么——”  
“为什么要躲着我？”  
及川的背影顿住了。  
“这段时间一直都是这样……”牛岛困惑地问。“每次看到你你就转开眼神，想要跟你讲话你就岔开话题，好像不希望和我有什么多的交集一样。及川，我是做错了什么吗？如果我做了什么让你不高兴的事，希望你能直接告诉我——”  
“够了！”  
及川睁开了他的手腕。吵闹的拉面店里忽然静了下来，人们齐齐扭过了头，看向了双肩颤抖的及川彻。后者咬了咬嘴唇，最终转过身去，夺门而出。

挤满了上班族的拉面店。  
味噌拉面。叉烧拉面。猪骨拉面。  
葱花，辣油，煮得半熟的温泉蛋，撒在炸鸡上的柚子胡椒。  
及川彻停住了脚步。他靠在了冰淇淋店的招牌旁，用自己的额头一下一下地磕着墙。  
咚。  
“我知道自己和前辈的差距太大，可即便如此，我还是情不自禁地被前辈吸引……”  
咚。  
“连自己都觉得自己是个笨蛋，也不断地在否认自己的心情……”  
咚。  
“牛岛前辈，我——”

不应该念出来的。  
念出来的话，感觉就像是真的一样。  
不，不是像——  
为什么，一开始没有发现呢。

及川不动了。冰淇淋店的灯牌流光溢彩，照亮了男生寥落的侧脸。


	8. Chapter 8

8

“影山飞雄？”  
“嗯。认识吗？”  
“说什么认识不认识的……”及川挽起了袖子，“那家伙是我的中学后辈。”  
“哦，那话就好说了。”经理翻了翻队员资料，“下周的练习赛，影山就是对手之一。”  
“原来他进了那所学校啊。”及川摸了摸下巴，“那小个子呢？”  
“日向翔太？那当然啦。这两个人可真了不得……不过，这样会不会很悬啊？”  
“怎么，你觉得我们没法赢过他们？”  
“不……”经理挠了挠脑袋，“我听说过的，乌野那年打败白鸟泽的事……我说，牛岛君不会受影响吧？”  
“哈？那个神经粗得跟柱子一样的家伙？不会不会。”  
“真的？”女生半信半疑地把资料抱在了胸前。“可是像牛岛君这么厉害的选手，应该会很在意的吧。毕竟被对方抢走了县代表的位置……”  
“……”  
“及川？怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”男生嬉皮笑脸地转过了头。“真是的，你皱起眉头的样子真可爱。怎么样，要不要跟我一起去喝杯茶？”  
“你是在车站搭讪的小混混吗！”  
“哈哈哈——”

哈哈哈。

“真是没想到……”男生拧起了眉毛，“有生之年，我居然能看到及川前辈和牛若同队的一天……”  
“……小飞雄，你知不知道什么叫哪壶不开提哪壶？”及川的额头上绷出了青筋。“看来你还是跟以前一样嘛，一点都不可爱。”  
“好多女生过来啊！”日向在一旁四处张望，“不愧是大王！糟糕，我肚子开始痛了……”  
“笨蛋，没人是来看你的吧！”  
“可我紧张啊——”  
……这边这个也跟以前一样，包括身高。及川对着拌嘴的活宝俩摇了摇头，打断了他们无聊的争执。  
“没有记错的话，我们的战绩是一胜一负平吧？”  
“嗯？啊……”  
“那这次就是决出胜负的时候了。”及川说得志在必得。“等着看吧小飞雄，这次赢的人一定——”  
“是我们。”  
他迅速地转过了头。打断了他话头的牛岛站在背后，紧紧地盯着面前的乌野二人组。  
“小牛若……”  
“哈！”日向提高了声调，“你们都是乌野的手下败将，我们才不会……啊啊啊肚子好疼！好疼好疼好疼……”  
“蠢货，不是让你热身之前就去把厕所上完吗！”  
“可是热身之前根本没实感嘛！”  
“你这家伙——”  
牛岛皱起了眉头。“继续热身，及川。别被他们挑衅了。”  
“……”  
及川看着牛岛转身而去的背影，背对着影山与日向抿了抿嘴唇。

到底是谁被挑衅了。  
及川不是没有领教过牛岛的傲慢。可对于乌野，他的傲慢已经演变到了一种近乎恶劣的地步。不但是态度，牛岛的眼神也不一样了。面对影山飞雄和日向翔太，他的眼神里透露出了超乎寻常的集中于热忱，它落在面前的球网上，仿佛要将其熔化割裂。  
及川彻从来没有见过这种眼神。当这双眼睛处于球网对面的时候，它们是坚定的，蛮横的，居高临下的。可那不是赤裸裸的敌意，更像是强者的证明。与牛岛若利朝夕相对的两年让他逐渐忽略了彼此之间的距离，可距离仍然存在，并且无法消弭。  
对于牛岛若利而言，自己并不是合格的敌人。那双眼睛里的火焰，并不属于自己——

“二十六比二十四，A大胜！”  
观众席上涌起了一阵欢呼。牛岛喘着粗气，与球网对面的影山互相对视。  
“……这次是你们赢了。”男生顿了一顿，“但是下一次，下一次绝对……”  
“尽管来试好了。”牛岛擦了把汗，“我等着你们的挑战。”  
“这可是你说的！”日向想起了什么，冲他背后的及川也摇起了手。“喂大王，我们下次绝对会追平——哎，大王？”  
牛岛若利转过了头。及川背对着他们，像是没听见一样向前走着。  
“……”  
不顾身后两个吵个没完的笨蛋，牛岛跟到了及川背后。  
“及川。”  
“嗯？”男生头也不回地走向了休息区。  
“你怎么了？”牛岛皱起了眉头。  
“什么怎么了。”  
“不……”他犹豫了片刻。“我们赢了啊。”  
及川彻顿了顿，总算转过了身。  
“是啊。”他语调平板地说。“太好了，我们赢了——”

但我输了。

这年他们都到了合法饮酒的年龄，联赛的庆功会便无法免俗地变成了社团酒会。及川酒量不小，但被队友强行灌了太多杯，多少有了些步伐不稳。  
“真的不行啦……”他笑成了一滩泥，“真是的，我不喝了！”  
“可是你还没给前辈敬酒诶，这可是前辈们的隐退比赛喔？”同样醉醺醺的队友推搡着他，“来嘛来嘛，别这么不给前辈面子——”  
“我替他喝。”  
牛岛从他们身后凭空出现，拿过了装着日本酒的杯子。及川愣了一秒，在他送往嘴边之前夺了回来。  
“不劳你费心，我自己能喝——”  
“你已经喝多了。”牛岛又把杯子抢了回来，“接下来的交给我就好。”  
说完他就把杯里的酒一口闷光，使及川没有了挣扎的机会。几个队友看得目瞪口呆，连带酒也醒了一半。  
“哇塞若利，你的占有欲也太强了吧，这样会被讨厌的喔？”  
“这么喝小心影响神经系统，会没法打球的啊！”  
“……”及川彻的喉结动了动，把日本酒的瓶子抢到手里，自顾自地倒了起来。  
“喂喂及川，你干什么？！”  
“哎你别喝这么快——哎呀，一个两个的这是做什么？”  
及川打了个小酒嗝。“没关系，我还能喝。”  
“……”牛岛的眉头越皱越深了。“为什么要在这种无聊的地方逞强？”  
“逞强？是啊，我确实是在逞强——”及川的舌头都大了起来，说着说着差点晃得摔到地上，亏得旁边的队友眼疾手快。“但是小牛若，我一点也不觉得这无聊。”  
“哈！我知道你在想什么哦。你这副表情……”男生伸手指了指他，“就跟那个时候一样。”  
“那个时候？”  
“‘你微不足道的自尊’——什么的。”及川扬起了脑袋。“及川大人现在还记得呢！别以为我都忘了，我记得很清楚……”  
“……原来你还在在意那件事么。”牛岛微微放缓了嘴角。“关于这件事，我应该向你道歉……”  
“道歉？”及川发出了一声响亮的笑声。“为什么要道歉？你说的一点都没错，我的自尊确实很微不足道。但是啊，但是啊小牛若——”  
“我都知道的。我都知道……”男生的头慢慢地垂了下去。“反倒是你，到底明白些什么呢？”

没有天分。没有运气。  
那么，微不足道的自尊就是全部了。  
所以啊，小牛若……  
我是不应该喜欢你的。  
对于这份微不足道的自尊而言，“喜欢你”的这份感情实在是太重了。

太重了。

再次醒来已是清晨。及川睁开眼，发现部室里睡得横七竖八，一个个身上都是酒气熏天。他揉揉脑袋想要起身，却被肩上的重量压了下来。  
“……小牛若？”  
男人的眉头动了动，迷迷糊糊地往他颈窝里蹭了蹭，挠得他脖子发痒。见他没有睡醒的迹象，及川咬了咬牙，又把他的重量顿了一顿。  
“重死了……”他不满地咕哝着。“这让人怎么动。”  
没办法了。及川放弃了挣扎，从沙发上眺望着窗外的日出。均匀的鼾声充斥左右，衬出了部室里奇特的宁静。及川彻瞟了肩上的男人一眼，又瞟了他第二眼。  
“……我说啊，小牛若。”  
没有回应。他斟酌片刻，再度开口。  
“牛——岛。”  
依然静寂。然后及川顿了顿，迟疑着放低了声音。  
“……若、利。”  
说完他紧张地瞥了瞥男人的睡脸，见他还是没有醒来的意向，这才舒了口气。  
“若利。”他拿捏着这个略显陌生的名字，念着念着，情不自禁地笑了起来。“若利，若利，若利……哇啊！”  
肩上的人头一动，吓得及川起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他小心翼翼地低下头，发现牛岛只是换了个姿势，仍然还在沉睡之中。  
“吓死我了……”他长出了一口气，却听见牛岛张嘴说了什么，声音含混，听不清楚。  
“……小牛若？”  
“及……川。”男人在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地叫他的名字。“把球……传我……”  
及川彻一愣，随即无声地笑了一阵，笑着笑着便抽起了鼻子，抬起手背揉了揉眼睛。  
“……对不起啊，小牛若。”  
他扬起脸，用闪着水光的眼睛朝向了穹顶。  
“我也不能一直给你传球啊。”  
熟睡着的牛岛没有做声。及川看了眼他的睡相，掏出手机想拍上一张，不想牛岛忽然动了一动，害他拍虚了焦距。及川发现没了好角度，满心惋惜地想把照片删掉，可手指移到垃圾桶的图标上，又迟疑着收了回来。他把手机塞进兜里，叹着气打算起身，不想牛岛忽然伸出手一把拽住他的衣角，让及川重心不稳地摔到了床上。  
“……小牛若？”他惊魂不定地看着视角倒转后的景象。满身酒气的男人把自己按在沙发上，用没有焦距的眼神俯视着自己。  
“及川。”牛岛呢喃着他的名字。“我……”  
及川诧异地看着他，以为他要说出什么惊天动地的句子，却发现牛岛的手扶上了自己的脸颊，轻柔而缓慢地抚摸着他的轮廓，手指顺着眉骨与颧骨一路向下，感受着他脸上的每一寸凹陷。这种抚摸方式让及川的心脏疯狂地在胸腔里撞击，好像一枚仓皇而焦虑的子弹。他看着牛岛的眼睛，那里涌动着肉眼可见的温度，让及川一时忘却了呼吸的方式。然后牛岛俯下身，轻轻地，轻轻地，把额头贴在了及川额上。  
“及川……”他带着酒味的呼吸打在及川脸上，躁动不安地唤醒着某种情愫。“及川。”  
及川不知道他究竟把自己的名字叫了几遍。他直愣愣地看向牛岛近在咫尺的睫毛，感觉身体不受控制地陷入了僵直。  
“我喜欢你。”  
牛岛用酒后略显沙哑的声音重复道：  
“我喜欢你。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

喜欢？  
喜欢是什么？  
及川从自己收到的那沓情书里得出了各种不同的答案。对他来说，喜欢是……喜欢是半蹲，跳起，将球笔直地传给那个人。  
那个人。

“喂，小岩。”  
“……现在是早上五点。想死的话去跳地铁，不要来烦我……”  
“我有事情想告诉你。”  
“……”岩泉的声音清醒了些。“什么？”  
“我……”及川走上天台，在清晨的空气里做了一次深呼吸。“我恋爱了。”  
“你一年恋爱八十回……”  
“这次是认真的……”男生顿了一顿。“对方是跟我完全相反的、我从来没有想过会喜欢上的类型。”  
“嗯？那是个好女生嘛。”  
“不是的。”  
“哪里不好吗？”  
“不是不好……”及川在电话对面顿了顿。“他不是女生。”  
电话像是没了信号，许久都没有声音。  
“大冒险？早上五点？”  
“哈哈——通宵了嘛。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“是真的吧。”  
“……嗯。”及川笑了起来，“对不起，小岩。我变成基佬了。”  
“说什么傻话。你是及川彻吧？及川彻就是及川彻，不会成为别的东西。无论你身上发生了什么，你在我眼里都是那个蠢货及川。”  
“小岩……”  
男生顿了顿，声音哽在嗓子里，好半天才挤出了下一句话。  
“……我喜欢小牛若。”  
“你去死吧。”岩泉的平静地说。  
“为什么啊！好过分！”  
“为什么是牛岛啊？！”岩泉不耐烦地问他，“你有想过你现在的处境吗？！“走到这一步了，你不会还想着回头吧？！”  
“怎么会呢。”及川没出息地颤着嗓子。“就是因为不能回头，我才……”  
岩泉停了片刻，声音最终软化了下来。  
“……及川。你想赢的吧。”  
“嗯。”男人蹲在在街边轻轻哽咽。“我真的好想好想赢过他啊。所以……所以……”  
“……所以？”  
“所以我们要赢啊！”及川忽然吼出了声，让遛狗的行人吓了一跳。电话那头的岩泉顿了一顿，最后坚毅地应了应声。  
“嗯。”他轻而笃定地说，“我们一定会赢。”

“喂若利，听说有队伍来挖角了？”同级生跑来大大咧咧地搂自己的肩，“真好啊——我这边还要忙着就职，别提有多辛苦了。啊对了，是哪个队？”  
“B队。”  
“哎，那不是挺远的吗！你能习惯么？”  
“只要能打球的话，在哪打都行。”牛岛说着举起了杯子。“不过我目前还没有决定。”  
“为什么？他们成绩不是很好嘛。”  
“我想和及川一起打球，但他们队目前没有空缺的二传位置。”  
“哎，你是想和他一起捆绑？”队友恍然大悟，“可是及川不是要去C队么。”  
“C队？”牛岛站了起来。“怎么回事。”  
“诶？诶？！你不知道吗？你们都不知道吗？”队友睁圆了眼睛，“监督说他上周和C队签了合同，我还以为你们都知道了……”  
开什么玩笑。  
“真的假的？可为什么是C队，跟若利一起不是更好吗？”  
开什么玩笑。  
“啊——那个啊，那个及川经常提到的男人。记得吗，头发这样的……”队友把头发揪起来，“叫做岩泉的那个。他也要去C队呢。”  
开什么玩笑——  
“喔！青梅竹马君？真是……喂！若利？若利，你去哪里？！”

岩泉一。  
为什么又是岩泉一。  
为什么偏偏是岩泉一。  
牛岛奔跑在夜色初升的闹市里，在路人的视线沐浴下大口喘气。  
为什么。为什么？在那个破旧的体育馆里，不是早就说好了么？  
——还有我呢。  
——是听我们的。  
——我选小牛若！  
那么，及川……

为什么？

及川从车站出来，发现外面下起了久违的大雨。他仓皇地跑下楼梯，在内心估算着自己与便利店的距离。可及川一抬头，眼里映出的却不是对面的便利店，而是男人淋得透湿的身影。  
及川放下了手里的包。  
“小牛若……”  
牛岛不答，只是笔直地看着及川。他不知道是在雨里站了多久，衣服湿漉漉地贴在身上，从袖口往下不住地滴着水。  
“……你在这里做什么。”  
“为什么？”  
牛岛打断了他的话。  
“……你知道了啊。”  
“为什么？”牛岛若利执拗地重复着同一个问题。及川无法回答，只能沉默着与他对视。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己要被这雨水摧毁了。面前的男人看着他，眼神穿过滴着水的刘海，将他缓慢而坚决地撕成了碎片。路灯无情地照亮了水洼里的倒影，反射在两人的身上，打出了一片惨淡的枯黄。  
“告诉我。”  
牛岛用压抑着怒火的嗓音说。  
“告诉我你的理由。”  
理由？不需要什么理由。即便有，他也不会接受。对于这一点及川彻早已心知肚明，毕竟从一开始，他们就无法理解对方。  
“你是不会懂的。”他艰难地在雨帘里展开了笑容。“牛岛，你一辈子都不会懂。”  
他没有看见牛岛若利的表情变化，事实是他也没有看。及川彻迈开腿，向前走，穿过沸沸扬扬的雨水，越过了牛岛低垂的肩膀。  
惊雷迭起。牛岛一把抓住他的手臂，把他整个扭了过来。  
“你干什么！”及川愤怒地甩开了他的手。  
“这是我要问的问题！”牛岛低吼。“这四年我改变得还不够多吗？我还有哪里做得不够？实力？技术？战略？态度？说吧及川，你到底想让我怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样……”男人移开了闪着光的眼睛。“这和你无关。我想成为联盟最好的二传手，仅此而已。”  
“……所以我给你准备了最好的队伍。”牛岛抓住了他的肩膀。“及川，跟我来，我会让你赢。”  
及川在雨中惨淡的笑了。他拿湿漉漉的眸子看向牛岛，声音在磅礴的雨声之中难以辨析。  
“你还是什么都不明白。”  
“那你为什么不告诉我！”牛岛咄咄逼人扣紧了及川。“为什么要选择C队？难道你非岩泉不可吗！”  
“啊啊，是啊！”及川也吼了起来，“我的主攻手非小岩不可！死心吧牛岛，这个位置不可能是你的！”  
牛岛难以置信地看着他，脸上第一次出现了痛苦的神色。  
“……这四年都是骗人的吗。”他用沙哑的声音低声问道。  
“……不是的。”及川低下头吗，“但这是梦。从梦里醒来，你还是你，我也还是我。”  
牛岛看着他，脸上被纵横而过的雨水划下了千交百错的辙道。他垂下的额发挡住了眼睛，喉结起起伏伏，让话语凝结在了喉中。  
“开什么玩笑……”  
及川看见他攥紧了拳头。  
“在这四年之后，你觉得我还是原来的我么？！”  
还没等他回答，及川的领口便被一把拽到了牛岛眼前，紧绷的拳头横在耳边，就差一寸就能打出淤血。及川并不为此感到恐惧，反而展开了一个难看的笑容，令牛岛为之放大了瞳孔。  
“想打就打吧，我不会后悔。”及川彻轻轻地说，“说过的吧？要把我这份微不足道的自尊记在心上。”  
牛岛眉头一颤。“……现在是说这个的时候吗！”  
“当然。”男人的语气慢之又慢，“你确实不是以前的牛若了。但是牛岛，现在的你，还是给不了我想要的胜利。”  
“要怪就怪你是天才吧。强大的，无敌的，在球场上压倒一切的存在——”他轻轻地抚过牛岛的侧脸，替他把湿成了一绺绺的额发捋了上去。“小牛若，我喜欢这样的你。”  
喜欢？牛岛的瞳孔顿时放大了。还没等他做出反应，及川就一把拽住了他的头发，直直地磕上了他的鼻尖。  
“承认吧，小牛若。听到这个消息的时候就感受到了吧？这里的悸动。”及川笑着戳他的胸口，“那不是愤怒，是兴奋。你想要征服我，想要让我成为你的二传，甚至你的所属物。”  
“但是很遗憾，我是绝对不会服从于你的。我们注定是要互相厮杀的。在一起快快乐乐的打球？那不可能。”  
“……不是这样。”牛岛咬紧了嘴唇。“没有这回事。我们彼此互补，只有合作才能发挥出我们最大的力量——”  
“哈！因为你是我缺乏的那一部分，所以我们理应合二为一？”及川的眼神愈发地锐利了起来，“你真是天真啊，小牛若。缺了的地方就是缺了。它不可能再被填补，也不需要再被填补。我是带着这个缺口走过来的，也是这个缺口成就了我。它不可能被人完善，只可能被我克服。”  
“没有人是完美的！”牛岛吼出了声，“你想达到完美的想法才是真正的自大。”  
“我不打算达成完美，也不打算给自己的逃避寻找借口。”及川毫不退让地磕上了鼻尖，“当然，我缺少的那部分才能不知何时才会到来——也许五年，也许十年，也许一辈子都不会到来。但是牛岛，我并不打算就此放弃。”  
“……”男人咬紧了牙关。“为什么……”  
“因为这就是我啊。”及川温柔地说。“而且——我想看你认输的表情。”  
牛岛身体一僵，任由及川的手臂攀上肩头，温柔而残酷地亲吻自己。  
那是他们的初吻，但却没有丝毫的青涩可言。他们如同野兽一般攻城略地，狂热而粗暴地探索对方口腔里的每一寸细节。湿透的布料下传来了疯狂的热度，从他们接触的地方蔓延开来，延烧到了彼此躯体的每一个角落。  
雨是咸的。牛岛吻着及川想到。但他立马就发现那不是雨水，而是眼泪。  
谁的眼泪？  
在那一刻牛岛若利忽然意识到，这是从开始就注定的结局。无论多么渴望对方，他们都无法为彼此所有。哪怕横亘在他们中间的不是偏见与仇视而是爱，情况仍然不会有一丝好转。上天像是为了印证这一点一般赐予了他们整整四年，令他们相互了解，相互吸引，又别无选择地分道扬镳。他不该觉得意外，毕竟及川早已做出了预言——  
比起队友，他们更适合敌人。  
“……！”  
一阵突如其来的疼痛。牛岛猛地推开及川，发现自己的嘴唇被咬出了血来。及川彻则在瓢泼大雨中舔着嘴角的血迹，露出了一个近乎悲哀的笑容。

“再见了，小牛若。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

自从及川离开之后，牛岛开始做梦。  
并不是说他以前对梦境没有任何体验，只是自那以后，梦境成为了他与及川重逢的主要途径，并因此具有了异乎寻常的意义。  
在那些形形色色的梦里，有时他回到了中学时期，有时他回到了那过去四年，有时他来到了未来，长大成人，结婚生子。而无一例外地，那些梦里都有及川的出现。他贯彻了牛岛一个接一个的梦境，又在他醒来的时刻消失的无踪无迹。  
在牛岛最常做的那个梦里，他一直在空空如也的地方行走。走着走着，发现前面有一扇门，他打开门来，发现面前是一个完整的赛场。而在那球网的彼端，赫然是那个熟悉的、却又略感陌生的茶发男子。  
牛岛若利定睛一看，发现他身上穿的是陌生的队服——和自己身上的这件完全不同。  
及川彻就那么站在对面。忽然，他身边的虚空之中探出了一个脑袋，然后是肩膀，胸膛，双腿……一个人影浮现在了及川身边。  
那是队服一模一样的岩泉一。他和及川彻站在自己面前，肩并着肩，手牵着手。  
再然后及川身边浮现了更多的身影——他们面容模糊，却有着共同的队服。他们走上前来，搭起及川的肩，拍起及川的背，和他拥抱，为他喝彩。  
牛岛睁大了眼睛。他知道那个包围圈里没有自己，于是他后退了两步，回过头，推开了来时的那扇门。  
面前不再是来时的黑暗，而是车站前的那家拉面店。他走到往常的位置，拉开凳子，看着面前的菜单。  
看着看着，牛岛的呼吸忽然困难了起来。他揪住胸口，低下头，感觉肺里的空气仿佛被人悉数抽尽，一举一动都难以为继。然后他听见对面的人问，你要点什么？  
窒息的冲动停止了。  
牛岛缓慢地抬起头，看着对面拿着菜单的男生。

进入联盟的第一个赛季，他在准决赛上遇到了及川。及川在赛前握住了他的手，及川的手心温热，但握上去却有种坚硬与隔阂。  
“请多指教。”  
“……”  
牛岛试图将那个握手延长两秒，可队友们都已经放开了手，他也只得停在原地，看着及川把手抽了回去。一旁的岩泉在叫他的名字。  
“喂，牛若。”岩泉冲他挑衅式地瞪了过来，“洗干净脖子等着吧——这回我们一定要把你打得落花流水。”  
牛岛抬眼看了看及川。对方已经转过了身子，并没有要一起放话的打算。于是牛岛移开眼神，朝着自己的球场转过了身。  
“——那就加油吧。”  
他知道及川听得见，他也知道及川听得懂。  
那是自他们相识以来，及川打的最好的一场比赛。大学时代他们没有对局，所以牛岛的体会并不强烈——但及川确实不是青城时代的及川彻了。这四年将他的技术磨砺的炉火纯青，战术思维也更加敏捷。现在站在牛岛面前的是个彻头彻尾的男人，锋芒毕露，张牙舞爪，随时准备将他置于死地。  
为什么以前没有注意到呢。及川彻是个好敌人，也确实适合做敌人。他的舞台不是自己身边，而是球网对面。只有站在那里，他才能发出自己的光来。他以前不是没有察觉到那道光，只是他以为光源在于及川自己，却忽视了环境对光线的强化作用。  
然而无论牛岛察觉与否，结局都是重蹈覆辙。  
“三比二，B队胜！”  
牛岛抬起头来，下意识地看向了及川。岩泉过去拍他的肩，两人皆是一脸沉默，没有愤懑也没有气馁。他看着及川的身影张开了嘴，可停了停，又阖了起来。

那天晚上牛岛久违地去了酒吧。与其说他是想喝酒，不如说他是想去排解一下那份妄图摧毁一切的冲动。从前排解这份冲动的途径是排球，可现在，排球反倒成为了这份冲动的来由。好在成人总有成人的解决方式，如果别无他路，至少他们还可以喝酒。  
他找前辈问来了一家清净的酒吧，进去一看，确实和前辈说的一样清净简单。牛岛在吧台前找了个位置坐下，刚点完单，身边就响起了一个熟悉的声音。  
“我话说在前头，你别想让我驮你回家。”及川彻拉开了他身旁的椅子，“不好意思，一杯双份威士忌。”  
“及川……”牛岛惊诧地看着他。“你怎么在这？”  
“我怎么知道。”他翻了个白眼，“我想找个地方喝酒，于是前辈就要我来了这。怎么，你有意见？”  
“……那倒不是。”牛岛顿了顿。“只是……”  
只是觉得是命运。  
“……你笑什么？”及川挑起了眉毛。  
“……我笑了？”  
“你自己都没察觉的吗……”男人叹了口气。“才几个月不见，你怎么又蠢了一截。”  
“抱歉。”牛岛垂下眼睛，“我只是……只是很高兴。”  
“……有什么好高兴的。”  
“在那些事发生以后，我没想过还能跟你这样正常对话。”牛岛端起了面前的酒杯，“所以现在我很惊喜。”  
“……”及川也默不作声地端起了杯子。“……关于这件事，我也需要道歉。”  
“道歉？”  
“啊啊。我那时太冲动了。之后一直在忙队里的事情，没有机会跟你好好地道歉，所以……搞得那之后都挺尴尬的，抱歉啊。”  
及川说完，刚瞥了眼牛岛的脸色，眉头便深刻地皱了起来。  
“……你那是什么表情啊！”  
“不……”他呆滞地回答着，“……我没想过你会道歉。”  
“你这家伙真是失礼啊……及川大人是成年人，做了不对的事情是会道歉的。”及川彻不满地举起了杯子，“倒是你这家伙，都没有要和我道歉的打算吗？”  
“……道歉？”  
“看看你这副‘我做错了什么’的蠢脸……”及川冷哼了一声，“我这边暂且不说，你也没有联系过我吧？”  
“……抱歉。我还以为……”  
“什么？”  
“……我还以为我被你讨厌了。”牛岛顿了一顿。“那个时候……为什么一言不发地走了？总得要人送一送吧。”  
“那时不想跟你碰面啦。你不觉得尴尬吗？”及川不以为意地挥了挥手，“而且被一群大男人哭哭啼啼的送也不是我的作风。太没趣了，换成女孩子倒还好说。”  
“……我还以为你铁定是不想见我了。”  
“说什么傻话——”及川不屑地转头，可看到牛岛的表情，他的语气又软了下来。  
“……我一直很想见你。”  
牛岛抬起脸。  
“……看什么看啊。”  
牛岛没有说话，只是伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰及川的脸。  
“我也想见你。”  
“小牛若……”及川愣了。“……你还真是长进了不少啊。”  
“长进？”  
“不过及川大人是不会这么简单就被你拿下的。”及川彻自顾自地喝起了酒，“我好歹也是个情场老手。”  
“……”牛岛看着他，“那我要怎么拿下你？”  
及川差点呛住了。  
“……这种问题不应该拿来问本人吧！”  
“可我真的不明白。及川，你要怎么样才愿意回来？”他抓住了男人的手。“告诉我，我要怎么做。”  
及川脸上的轻松神色消失了。他抿起嘴唇，轻轻地把手抽了出来。  
“没用的，小牛若。”他淡淡地笑了笑，“我不是属于你的东西。”  
牛岛皱起了眉头。  
“……嘴上说得好听。”他狠狠地灌了口酒，“结果你连改变都做不到。”  
及川没有生气。他只是笑。  
“你还不明白。”男人摇晃着酒杯，“改变是改变，迎合是迎合。如果我为你颠覆了自己的原则，那我就不是现在及川彻了。还是说，你喜欢的不是我，而是喜欢一个唯命是从的二传手？”  
牛岛握紧了拳头。  
“……无论如何都不可能么。”  
“无论如何。”及川重重地重复着。沉默在两人之间弥漫开来，一时之间，只听得见酒吧里的爵士乐声。过了半晌，牛岛终于下定了决心，斟酌着开了口。  
“如果你非要这么做的话，应该也还有别的解决办法。”  
“什么办法？”及川平淡地问。  
“场上是场上，场下是场下。即便你执意要与我对峙，也并不能妨碍我们交往。”  
男人这回笑出了声。  
“交往？”他捂住了嘴，像是真的觉得好笑一样。“我说小牛若，这可是联盟啊。有赢家就有输家，赢者被表彰，被宠爱，意气风发、所向披靡。而败者只能灰溜溜地退出赛场，失意一生——”  
所以，他们怎么能恋爱呢？  
像普通的小情侣一样拥抱，接吻，手牵着手走在洒满阳光的路上——  
那不可能。  
牛岛看着自己的手。他们身处的乃是战场，要么就杀敌，要么自灭。要怎么与敌人谈情说爱？他们掌握的不是对方的心与情感，而是对方的职业生涯。  
牛岛不说话了。及川静静地抿了口酒，却听见身边咚的一声，他转过头，发现牛岛把拳头砸在了吧台之上。  
“你这是干什么！”及川赶忙拿过他的手来，“要是受伤了可怎么办！”  
牛岛没有答话。及川焦急地抬起头，却和咫尺之间的牛岛四目相对，顿时没了语言。  
“……忘掉不就好了。”及川小声地说，“只要再过几年，你一定能够忘掉我的。到时候你就能把这当做一时的鬼迷心窍，和可爱的女主播交往，结婚……那不才是最好的选择吗。”  
“真心的选择才是最好的选择。”牛岛用低沉的声音回答了他：“而我选择了你，及川。”  
及川微微勾起嘴角，给了他一个凄凉的微笑。  
“……小牛若，你真是个蠢货。”他掏出酒钱，准备起身离开。“我们等着看吧。”  
等着看？看什么？牛岛下意识地伸手抓住他的手臂，但停了片刻，最终还是放了下来。  
“你尽管去试好了。”牛岛执拗地盯着他的背影。“我会用实力证明给你看的，我才是你最好的选择。”  
事实是，他确实渴望用实力来解决问题。打败他，摧毁他，让及川彻光辉万丈的职业前程一败涂地，折掉他骄傲的翅膀，使他无法再度飞翔。令人厌恶的是，牛岛无法否认自己内心确实存在这样的渴望——  
如果能让你留在我身边。  
只要能让你留在我身边。  
及川睁大了眼睛。像是从自己的眼里读到了敌意一样，及川伸出手指，轻轻地抬起了牛岛的下颚。  
“我求之不得。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

进入联盟后的第二个赛季，他们终于在决胜战相遇了。  
“受伤？”  
牛岛回过了头。  
“你看！”队友把体育周刊塞到了他面前，“‘及川选手在上周的比赛中膝盖受伤，目前伤势不明’——”  
“真的假的？”别的队友也凑了过来。“马上就是决赛了，没问题吗？”  
“及川会不会不上场啊？如果是这样对我们倒好了……”队友摸了摸下巴。“哪，若利，你知道什么吗？”  
“……”牛岛关上了储物柜的门。“那家伙会上场的。”  
“诶？你跟他联系过了吗？他伤得怎么样——”  
“不，只是单纯的直觉。”男人注视着柜门的锁眼。“那家伙不会逃跑。”  
“直觉……”  
“如果没有记错的话，也到了影山飞雄他们进入联盟的年纪了。”牛岛淡淡地说。“如果想要打败我的话，就现在是他最好的机会。”  
队友们面面相觑。  
“……但是，若利，这有点不妙吧？那家伙膝盖的伤要是严重的话，会影响到职业生涯的喔？！”  
“呜哇，搞不好一生都会留下病根……”  
“诶，那不就成了我们的责任了吗？喂喂喂喂，饶了我吧……”  
“笨蛋，如果他真的非要上场的话，那就是他自己的责任了。”队友叹了口气。“不过，及川彻确实是个好选手。如果可以的话，希望他能一直打下去啊——”

希望他能一直打下去？  
开什么玩笑。及川彻一定会打下去的。他从来没有想象过离开球场的及川，也没有设想过没有及川的球场。可是……  
牛岛从盥洗池上抬起了头。水滴顺着他的刘海往下垂落，打湿了他一向严峻的表情。背后有人走进了洗手间。牛岛刚想把把脸往下埋去，耳边就响起了熟悉的声音。  
“……小牛若？”  
说曹操曹操到。牛岛抹了把脸上的水，面无表情地看向了及川。  
“真是冤家路窄。”及川耸了耸肩膀。“怎么了小牛若，莫非你已经开始紧张了吗？真不像你啊。”  
牛岛三两步走近了他，忽然蹲下身来，挽起了他的裤脚。  
“？！你做什么啊小牛若，我告你猥亵哦？！同性也是可以成立猥亵的喔？！”及川忙着想把腿收回来，但牛岛已经扒开了他的护膝，看到了下面的绷带。  
“……你的伤还没好。”他用责怪的眼神看向了及川。“你坚持要上场？”  
“跟你没关系。”及川一把拉下了自己的护腿，脸上再也没了调笑的表情。  
“怎么没关系？”牛岛站了起来。“你知不知道这么做的风险——”  
“当然知道。”男人说得轻描淡写。“不过想赢过你的话，这点风险是得承担的吧。”  
“……”牛岛若利眯起了眼睛。“自尊就那么重要么？”  
“说了你也不明白。”及川冷淡地耸了耸肩，“放心好了，只要控制发球的次数，正常比赛还是没问题的。你就杵在那里，乖乖地等着被我打败吧。”

……是吗。  
你就那么想打败我吗。  
如果是这样的话，那让你打败也无所谓。如果这样就能让你心满意足的话，如果这样就能让你留在场上的话，那么及川，我——

裁判吹响了哨声。牛岛抬起头来，看向了气喘吁吁的及川彻。明明赢了一局，男人的表情却并不高兴。只见他一手抓住了球网，直直地看向了对面的牛岛。  
“——你觉得自己在干什么？”  
男人没有回答。  
“喂，及川……”  
队友想阻拦他，被怒火冲天的及川推到了一边。  
“你瞧不起我无所谓，但可不要瞧不起排球！”及川在队友的撕扯里向他怒吼。“不是你说的吗，来用实力让我后悔啊！这算什么，同情？怜悯？”  
“及川，适可而止一点！”  
“要适可而止的是这家伙吧！”及川的骨节被他握得发白。“为什么你就是不明白呢……我想要的……不是什么冠军啊……”  
不是什么“冠军”。  
从来不是。  
男人的头低了下来。牛岛看着他，忽然想起了那个大雨倾盆的夜晚。  
那天之后他一直在想。自己对于及川而言意味着什么？及川又为什么这么想打败自己？想来想去，耳边响起的仍然是及川的声音。  
是缺口成就了我。它不可能被人完善，只可能被我克服——  
所以对我而言，打败你，其实就是打败我自己。  
而为了前进下去， 我必须打败我自己。  
牛岛动了动喉结。  
“这就是你的选择？”他问。“赌上整个职业生涯……做出的选择？”  
及川凝视着他的眼睛。那里燃烧着一团潮湿的火，灼在皮肤上，让心跳无端地加了速。牛岛动了动喉结，垂下了睫毛。  
“……我明白了。”  
“喂，若利……”队友想要上前拦住他，但牛岛轻轻地推开了他的手。  
“是我搞错了。”他说，“及川，我收回之前的话。”  
“——！”  
“你确实适合当敌人。”牛岛若利用同样锐利的眼神看了回去。“而且是个很好的敌人。”  
“若利……”  
“所以，我不会再放水了。”男人扬起了下巴，一如多年前一样俯瞰着他。不同于过去的是，这一回他的视线不再是轻蔑，而及川的表情也不再紧张。他苍白的脸上甚至浮现出了一丝笑意——骄傲地，坚定地。  
“那就拜托你了，小牛若。”  
他轻轻地说：  
“如果打败的不是100%的牛岛若利的话，我会很困扰的。”

是么。  
那就来吧——  
不是瞧不起排球。  
也不是瞧不起你。  
作为敌人，好好地打一场吧。

牛岛跳起身来，把球重重地扣向了对面。  
“二十五比二十五……”队友咂了咂嘴。“糟糕，下一发又是及川的发球……”  
“已经发了这么多次了，他的膝盖没事么？”  
“笨蛋，现在是担心别人的时候吗！”  
牛岛没有参与队友们的对话，只是直直地盯着对面的及川彻。球网对面的男人神情专注，一瞬间仿佛回到了多年之前，回到了白鸟泽对阵青叶城西的球场上。那时开始他们成为了敌人，那之后也注定会是敌人。  
来吧，及川。  
用你的方式证明给我看吧。  
证明你的排球不是儿戏，证明你的骄傲并非凭虚，证明你的自尊有所凭据——  
及川彻跳了起来。恍惚之间，牛岛觉得自己看到了一群腾空而起的飞鸟，它们一齐扬起翅膀，飞散在了球场之上。伴随那群飞鸟的消逝，及川膝盖一沉，重重地摔到了地上。


	12. Chapter 12

12

牛岛疯了似的奔跑。他狠狠地摔上车门，拔腿就朝医院跑去，由于跑得太急，差点撞上了旋转的玻璃。电梯前聚集的人群太多，他索性拐进了楼梯间里，气势汹汹地爬上楼梯，令擦肩而过的护士吓了一跳。他跑到病房前，看见岩泉正和医生说着什么，对方像是也刚刚赶来，风尘仆仆地散着鞋带。  
“情况怎么样？”  
“建议做手术。”医生推了推眼镜，“这可伤势可不是一天两天就能造成的。”  
“他以前就伤过膝盖……”  
“是吗。那就好理解了，本来就有旧伤在身，再加上长期的运动耗损，想要不出毛病也不可能。”医生叹了口气，“只是这个手术……”  
“怎么？”两人都警惕了起来。  
“术后完全康复的概率是五比五。如果没能完全康复的话……”  
“就不能打排球了吗？”岩泉抢着问出了口。  
“……再打的话，非常容易复发。”医生婉转地说，“而再度复发的话，就不是那么简单就能解决的事了。”  
“……如果完全康复呢？”  
“当然，可以重返赛场。不过并不能保证他的表现和后续风险，所以……”  
“……我知道了。”  
两人和医生沉默地点头行礼，然后在病房的门前面面相觑。  
“要进去么？”岩泉努努嘴，“刚检查完，人还醒着呢。”  
“嗯。”牛岛伸手向拧开门把，但手伸到一半，忽然停了下来。  
尽管并不清晰，但他还是听见了微弱的哭声。他在原地顿了一顿，然后抬起头，看向了同样沉默的岩泉。  
“……你进去吧。”他平静地放下了手，“我进去的话他会逞强的。现在还是让他哭一哭比较好。”  
岩泉愣了愣，没想到他会说出这种话来。  
“去吧。”牛岛催促他，“他现在需要的是你。”  
男人用复杂的眼神看着他，过了好半天，终于摇了摇脑袋。  
“他不但需要我，也同样需要你。”岩泉推了把他的背，“让那家伙逞强点也没什么不好。”  
“岩泉……”  
“去吧。”岩泉一顿了顿，朝牛岛弯下了腰。“虽然是个不成器的家伙，但及川彻就拜托你了。”  
“……”  
牛岛顿了一顿，坚定地点了点头。他重新拧开门把，走进了病房。房间里没有及川的人影，只有一团隆起的棉被。  
“及川。”  
被子动了动，权当回答。  
“还疼吗？”  
“……好了点。”  
“我听医生说了。”牛岛走到他旁边，试图掀开及川的盔甲。“你没事吧？”  
及川拗不过他，只好从被子里露出了一双发红的眼睛。  
“高兴点。事情没那么糟糕。”他试图安慰及川。“天无绝人之路，哪怕真的落到了最坏的境况，人生也不会就此结束。”  
“……你这是安慰我吗？” 蒙在被子里的声音闷闷地说，“我建议你以后碰到这种情况一概闭嘴。”  
“……”牛岛没了辙，“你有什么想吃的？”  
及川摇头。  
“有什么想看的？”  
及川摇头。  
“有什么……”牛岛自己也想不出来了。“有什么我能做的？”  
“小牛若。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想晒太阳。”

牛岛推着及川上了天台。这天阳光正好，护士在天台上晒了一排又一排的雪白床单，呼啦啦地在风里飘荡。他们在那些白的刺眼的旗帜中缓慢穿行，只是穿行，没有说话。最后牛岛在阳光里停了下来，凉爽的风吹过他们的脸颊，也吹开了弥漫其间的沉默。  
“小牛若。”  
“什么？”  
“我想上那边看看。”及川抬起手，指向了前方的围栏。牛岛眯起了眼睛，发现那边有障碍物阻拦，推着轮椅恐怕没法过去。于是牛岛绕到了及川身前，默默地蹲下了身。  
“下来，我背你。”  
“小牛若……”及川惊诧了几秒，不过很快便笑了起来，伸出双臂，环住了牛岛的脖子。牛岛毫不费力地捞起他的双腿，一步一步地朝天台边缘挪了过去。  
“喂，小牛若。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想象过没有排球的人生吗？”  
“……”牛岛没有说话。  
“我想过喔。”  
牛岛的眼皮动了动。  
“进入一家普通的商社，职业……就销售吧。我这种性格也不适合那种死板的工作嘛。二十一岁入职，二十七岁结婚，三十岁第一个孩子出生，三十四岁第二个，四十岁升职到管理层，六十岁退休，和老婆搬到乡下度过一生。怎么样，很标准的人生规划吧？”  
男人依旧沉默。  
“但是啊，有了排球，一切就都不一样了。”及川笑了。“二十一岁签约联盟，二十二岁入选国家队，那之后会发生什么，我完全没有底。到底能够打多久，打到哪，会不会打赢你，退役之后又能去哪里……对我来说，这些全都是谜。就连手术之后能不能痊愈都不知道，更别提这些遥远的事情了。”  
“及川……”牛岛顿了顿，“……我们到了。”  
他们终于走近了围栏。及川伏在牛岛的肩上往下看去，只见在高楼之下，人们都成了不见面目的蚁群。草坪上有人在晒太阳，有人在聊天，有孩子在玩抛接球，笑声延续到了很久以后。  
“喂，小牛若。站在这里的话，不会很想跳下去吗？”  
“不会。”  
“是吗？”耳畔的男人笑了。“其实我也不会。”  
牛岛微微眯起了眼。  
“从这里跳下去的话就完了吧？但是好无趣啊。死在这种地方，真是没趣。”  
及川彻的声音急促了起来。  
“未来的事情我什么都不知道。不知道……也不愿意去想。但是，就是这样什么都不知道的人生，也比那种标准的人生规划要好得多了。”他的声音带上了几分沙哑。“让我那样活着，跟从这里跳下去，没有一丝一毫的区别。”  
“及川，不要把事情想得那么悲观——”  
“不是悲观不悲观的问题！”  
他在牛岛耳边吼出了声。  
“或许我会输，会被不断涌出的新人超越，会碌碌无为地选择退役，半是颓废半是寥落地度过一生，可是小牛若，这样的生存方式是活着，可让我放弃排球，就等同于死啊……”  
他的语尾带上了哭腔。肩头传来了湿润的触感。牛岛抬起头，天空蓝得就像一个谎言。干净的，广阔的，明媚的，残酷的。他动了动喉结，用力把及川的身子往上托了一托。  
——其实他没办法安慰及川，他知道的。  
自己不是岩泉。支持也好，鼓舞也好，这都不是牛岛的专长。  
可即便是这样，也一定有他能为及川而做的事。  
他是这么坚信着的。  
吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气——  
“——最佳新人赏。”  
“……？”及川泪眼朦胧地抬起了头。  
“二十一岁，最佳新人赏。二十二岁，最佳攻手。二十三岁，最佳球员。二十四岁，得分王。二十五岁，联盟冠军。二十六岁，世界杯冠军。二十七岁，世界锦标赛冠军。二十八岁，奥运会冠军——”  
“什么跟什么……”  
“我的人生规划。”  
及川破涕为笑。“哪有这种横行霸道的规划啊，你是小学男生吗？”  
“我会做到的。”牛岛一口咬定。“所以你呢？你要在二十二岁因伤退役、找份销售工作、社内结婚再生两个孩子？”  
“……”及川吸了吸鼻子。“怎么可能。”  
“是吧。”牛岛若利坚毅地看向了前方。“及川，你的职业生涯不会在这里结束。你要和我一起站上球场，竞争联盟冠军，挑战世界纪录。你要给我的职业生涯留下遗憾吗？”  
“小牛若……”  
“没有你的赛场不是完整的赛场。”牛岛顿了一顿，“无论是球网这一端还是另一端，你都要给我留在场上……所以，快点好起来，不要让我等得太久。”  
“……口气真大啊。”  
及川在他耳边笑了。  
“喂，小牛若。你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“……”牛岛的身子僵了僵。“现在说？”  
“现在！”老大不小的男人在他背上踢起了腿。  
“……”他无可奈何地把及川的重量又顿了一顿。“我想跟你打排球。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我想跟你在一起……”  
“就这些？”  
“我想跟你……”  
“啊？你说什么了？及川大人听不见——”  
牛岛若利努力地咽了口唾沫。  
“我想跟你上床！”  
惊起一栏飞鸟。  
“……”及川眨了眨眼睛，“气氛完全没有掉了。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“你还真是死脑筋啊，想什么就答什么……”男人叹了口气。“……但是，不行。”  
现在不行。  
牛岛沉吟了片刻。  
“那，什么时候可以？”  
及川在他背上咬紧了嘴唇。  
“我说过的吧，异队恋爱可不是那么容易的事情。”  
“……要怎么做你才能答应？”  
“嗯……”男人若有所思。“是啊，第一得拿个世界锦标赛的冠军吧。就是下个月了吧？这一届。”  
牛岛皱起了眉头。“那是我二十七岁的目标——”  
“谁管你。”  
“那，第二呢？”  
“第二……”及川顿了一顿。“第二是，我痊愈以后。”  
不过首先得痊愈不可啊，男人自嘲地笑。  
牛岛沉默了片刻。  
“好。”  
“哈？喂喂，我开玩笑的——”  
“不是什么玩笑。”牛岛俯瞰着身下的景色。“我会把冠军奖杯带给你的。作为交换，你要尽早痊愈。”  
“小牛若，你……”  
“没什么你不你的。”男人沉声而道。“及川，我们一言为定。”  
及川张了张嘴，好半天都没发出声音。最后他扯了扯嘴角，把脸埋进了牛岛的颈窝，在迎面而来的风里闭上了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

13

那年的世界锦标赛在欧洲举行。

“啊，牛岛选手。”护士看着病房里的电视直播。“好帅啊——”  
“哈？”及川彻不满地挥舞着拳头，“哪有我帅啊！”  
“是是，及川选手也很帅。来，不要动，换绷带了。”  
“好敷衍！”  
“没办法，你跟牛岛选手不是一个类型嘛。他很有男人味吧？”  
“哈！不过是力气比人大一点个头比人高一点嘴巴比人笨一点，怎么就成男人味了？而且那家伙对女生一点都不温柔耶！凶巴巴的，哪里好啊！”  
“你不懂呀。”护士姐姐意味深长地摇着头，“沉默才是男人该有的气概。那句话怎么说的来着？哦，男人要用背影说话！”  
“……”及川不高兴。“要看我的背影吗？”  
“别乱动！”  
“切——”  
“但还真是辛苦啊。”护士抬眼瞟着电视里的体育新闻，“大家都在过年假，他们还要在离家那么远的地方准备比赛。”  
“……”及川扬起脸，看着屏幕里反复播放着牛岛的训练镜头，一时之间没了语言。  
“啊呀，寂寞了吗？”  
“才没有。”及川撇了撇嘴。  
“没事，反正你马上就能出院了嘛。”护士安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，“回去也要努力复健！总有一天能站回赛场上的。”  
“是是——”及川扯了扯嘴角，啪地关掉了电视。

复健很辛苦。但复健中这股无从着落的焦虑更辛苦。这场与人生抗衡的战役到底会赢会输，目前的及川尚且没有头绪。想赢，要赢，但及川彻多年的经验告诉他，仅此而已，并不会赢。  
事实不会因为主观能动性改变，能够影响事实的要么是实力，要么是运气。  
可及川彻向来不是一个运气太好的人。说不怕，那不可能。但让他干坐着等死，那更不可能。这回及川也算是破釜沉舟了，成败就此一举，输了也就只能去做个靠脸吃饭的公司销售，那还不如直接从楼上跳下去，一了百了——当然，这也是玩笑。任性如他，也知道什么能做，而什么不能。要是他真的想不开寻死了，下地狱以后还得被岩泉一顿胖揍——这事儿岩泉肯定做得出来。而至于牛岛，及川压根就想象不出他会有什么反应。或许会哭，或许会气，或许会瞧不起自己……无论哪一种，都是他最讨厌不过的情形。  
及川彻心里明白，自己现在全拼着一口气，拼着那微不足道的自尊，拼着那没有来由的虚荣。但这就是他如今的勇气来源，毕竟打自五年前他就明白，如果不去相信自己，那梦也依旧是梦。所以及川不愿瞻前顾后，前是看不到，后是看不了。 好在面前也不是空无一物，哪怕看不见尽头，他也还能够看见牛岛的背影。

那年的红白歌会格外无聊。及川看到一半就睡着了，睡到半夜被手机吵醒，满腔怨言地摸出手机，看到来电显示又没了脾气。  
“……喂。”  
“喂。”牛岛的回答有着明显的延迟，“睡了吗？”  
“当然的吧……你以为日本现在几点了。”及川在床上翻了个身，就着月光确认手表上的数字。  
“抱歉。”  
“没事。”他用睡得慵懒的语调回答，“啊，新年快乐。”  
“这边还没到零点。”  
“啊，是哦。我还以为你是打来拜年的……”及川揉了揉眼睛，“怎么，想我了？”  
“嗯。”牛岛在电话那端沉默了片刻，“突然想听听你的声音。”  
“……看不出来啊小牛若，你居然还好电话H这一口！”及川脸上泛起了热度，不自然地提高了声调。“说吧，想怎么做？护士？警察？教师？”  
“……还带情景扮演的吗。”  
“那当然。”及川得意洋洋。“我可是演技派，什么play都能手到擒来。”  
他听见牛岛在对面轻轻地笑出了声。  
“……那，我就选了。”  
“说吧。”  
“球场上。”男人低而温柔地说。“我想看到球场上的你。”  
“……”  
及川彻无声地勾起了微笑。  
“……客人，您这是强人所难。”  
“说好的演技派呢。”  
“一上来就来球场play，太重口了！”  
“重口？”男人不明所以，“那什么不重口。”  
“比如……比如从头开始，像普通情侣一样，进行健全的人际交往。”  
“……求之不得。”  
“但是！但——是！我的薪酬很高的喔？”及川故意挑起了话尾，“让我想想啊……起码得拿一块奖牌来换吧。”  
“一块就够了？”  
“你还想拿几块啊！”及川笑骂他。“……还紧张吗？”  
“不了。”牛岛深吐了一口气。“及川……”  
“嗯？”  
“我——”  
“……”  
“算了。”牛岛在电话对面吐了口气。“现在还不是说的时候。”  
“哈？”及川一头雾水。“为什么。”  
“还不是时候……”牛岛重复了一遍，“还没有说出来的资格。”  
及川的瞳孔在黑暗里放大了。牛岛没有给他反应的机会，迅速地切断了电话，留他一个人凝噎无语地僵在了床上。过了半晌，他重重地躺回了床上，把手机举到了自己面前。  
屏幕上是那张拍虚了焦的牛岛睡颜。牛岛从来不是爱拍照的人，最后留在他手机里的就只有这张照片。焦对在了他身后的沙发上，模糊了牛岛挺拔的五官轮廓。及川伸出手摩挲着屏幕，睫毛在黑暗里泛着蓝色的光。

那天晚上及川做梦了。  
梦里是车水马龙的新宿街头。及川站在人行线旁四处张望，只见车流源源不断，信号灯却没有转变的迹象。及川环顾着身边面目模糊的人群，最后将视线投向彼岸，看见了高出旁人一头的牛岛若利。  
“喂，小牛若——”梦里的他提高了嗓音，“小牛若，小牛若！”  
牛岛看见他了。他张了张嘴，没有动作。  
“过——来——”及川冲他做着口型，指了指对面又指了指自己。  
男人摇了摇头。及川放下手来，  
“为什么？”他问。“为什么不过来？”  
牛岛露出了一个苦涩的笑。他伸出手，指向了身旁的大厦——及川抬起脸，看向了楼上镶嵌的LED屏幕。  
“昨夜凌晨举行的排球锦标赛上，日本代表队以三比二战胜了对手，成功获得了本次赛事的冠军。率领日本队的牛岛选手荣获本赛季MVP奖项，成为了获得该奖项的首位日本选手——”  
及川的喉咙发起了干。他把眼神转向对面的牛岛，想要道声恭喜，却怎么也发不出声来。就在那一刻，对面的信号灯闪了两下，终于转为了绿灯。身边的行人鱼贯而出，与对面走来的行人互相交错。及川想迈开步子，可鞋底像是被黏在了地上一样，怎么也动不了。于是他低下头来，看向了自己的腿——  
膝盖以下空荡荡的腿。  
及川恐慌地抬起了脸。牛岛还是站在对面，遥遥地看着自己。人流穿梭在他们身边，把那段斑马线拉得无比漫长。喇叭声，脚步声，店铺广播的音乐声——从女主播周正的嗓音里，及川彻听见了自己的名字。  
“下一则消息。日前，C队召开记者发布会，证实了及川选手因伤退役的消息……”


	14. Chapter 14

14

裁判举起了手。  
“可恶……！”队友在身边低吼一声。“就差那么一点点……”  
牛岛若利还在喘着气。得分板翻到了新的一页，灼得他双眼发疼。  
输了。  
如果说之前的自己尚不成熟，有所失手也是情理之中。可现在的牛岛若利处于巅峰状态，有着最好的队友、最好的舞台，以至于事到如今，牛岛甚至找不出一个合适的借口。  
及川，我——  
场景切换了。牛岛四下张望，发现自己站在人头攒动的新宿路口，等待着迟迟没有亮起的绿灯。他眯起眼来，在穿梭的车流对面分辨出了及川的脸。  
及川彻穿着一身笔挺的西服，薄荷色的领带系在领口，紧紧地箍着他的脖颈。他在看着手机，边看边和身边的同事交流着什么。啊，同事。牛岛想，同事。  
二十一岁入职，二十七岁结婚，三十岁第一个孩子出生，三十四岁第二个，四十岁升职到管理层，六十岁退休，和老婆搬到乡下度过一生——普通的及川彻。离开了排球的及川彻。不属于牛岛若利的及川彻。  
“及川……”  
牛岛听见了自己的声音。  
“及川……！”  
男人没有听到。牛岛想要喊得大声一些，头顶却传来了新闻主播的声音。回头一看，街头的屏幕正在播送着体育新闻，下方的字幕则标明着牛岛的名字。  
“昨夜凌晨举行的排球锦标赛上，日本代表队以二比三惜败，未能入围总决赛——”  
绿灯亮了。牛岛没有动弹。牛岛无法动弹。他眼睁睁地看着与同事谈笑风生的及川拔腿走来，看着及川彻熟视无睹地走向他，经过他，远离他。牛岛若利转过头来，可及川已经走远了。他和他的薄荷色领带湮没在了人海中央，化作了无数头顶中的一个。

“喂若利！”队友摇醒了他。“怎么，睡着了？”  
“……”牛岛缓慢地睁开了眼睛，环顾着身边的卡座。自己和队友坐在一家拥挤的小酒馆里，一齐等待着新年到来。  
“没想到你的酒量这么差。“队友唤醒了他的思绪，“脸色这么差，是做噩梦了？”  
牛岛摇了摇头，独自喝了杯酒。  
“啊——有心事！绝对有心事！”喝得半醉的男人们异常地兴奋。“啊，莫非是这个？”  
牛岛瞥了瞥队友举起的小拇指，不可置否地续起了杯。  
“真的假的！是哪家的主播？还是演员？模特？”  
“都不是。”  
“哎，但挺漂亮的吧？”  
这倒不假。牛岛点了点头，把泛着泡的啤酒一饮而尽。见他这副态势，队友也隐约察觉出了些许苗头。  
“看这样子，不顺利么？”  
“说来给我们听听嘛！有问题，包在大哥身上！”  
牛岛记不清自己什么时候认了这门子大哥，但话到了嘴边，还是问了出来。  
“打个比方……”  
“嗯？听不见，你声音大一点！”  
“打个比方！”他提高了音量，“如果前面有一条河——”  
“然后呢？”  
“想见的人在河的那一头。”  
“喔。”  
“但面前只有一条破破烂烂的船，走到一半就会漏水。”牛岛垂下了浓密的睫毛，“可如果错过了这个时机——”  
“就见不到了？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎，是这种比方啊。船要漏水了会怎么办？翻掉吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就让它翻掉咯！”  
队友忽然提高了声音，让牛岛愣下了神。  
“……会赔上命的。”  
“拜托，打个比方而已，你又不会真的死掉。”男人笑了几声。“喂喂若利，拿出点男人气概来好不好。你想见那个人的吧，嗯？”  
牛岛点了点头。  
“那个人呢？他想见你吗？”  
“……”牛岛思考了片刻。“大概。”  
“那不就完了！”男人拍了拍手，“你好意思让他等吗！错过就见不到了，对他来说也是一样嘛。”  
牛岛睁大了眼睛。  
“漏水也好，翻船也好，都是借口。游泳你总会吧？狗刨也行啊！姿态难看无所谓，你想见他，那就去啊。”队友拍着他的肩膀，举起了斟得满满的杯子。“你肯定能见到他的，如果对方也想见你的话。”  
“……万一失败了，至今的努力便功亏一篑。”牛岛没有举起酒杯，“而且那个人本来就是对岸的人，最终也得回到对岸上去。见了对方，或许也是平添伤害。”  
“但那是‘或许’的事吧！”男人嗤之以鼻，“你这小子，以为这是牛郎和织女吗！听好了，牛郎和织女一年才能见一次面，但他们为此离婚了吗？没有！哪怕相隔整个银河，哪怕只能靠鹊桥相会，哪怕一年只有那么一个晚上，他们也没有放弃和对方相见。你的情况我不知道，但总比他们要好吧！”  
“……但从现实的角度来看，与其跨国银河，还不如在河的这边另寻新欢。这样，他们都能获得世俗意义上的幸福。”  
队友沉默了片刻，磅的一声，把酒杯磕在了桌上。众人吓了一跳，齐齐地朝牛岛看了过来。  
“牛岛若利！”  
“……？”  
“太现实的话，是不会受女生欢迎的！”  
“哎，你们在讲什么？”  
“恋爱话题？！若利的恋爱话题？！”  
“呀，真青春啊——”  
“你们也给我说说他！”男人愤怒地锤着桌子，“这小子太不像话了，瞻前顾后，不敢出手！”  
“哈？真假？”  
“看不出来啊……为什么不敢出手？因为太重视了吗？”  
“不对不对，因为重视才要出手吧！”  
“说是不现实呢。”队友从鼻子里哼了一哼，“这家伙不行了，连浪漫主义的皮毛都没学到。”  
“是吗？我还以为职业运动员都挺浪漫的呢。”  
“？”牛岛不解。“为什么这么觉得？”  
“因为选择了这条道路本身就很奋不顾身了啊。走这条道看的不仅仅是实力，还看运气，看年纪。有的时候一静下来，就觉得前方什么都看不到，白茫茫的一片雾。”男人笑着喝了口酒，“但即便如此，我们还是在继续前进。光是这一点就很浪漫了吧？”  
“嗯——怎么说好呢，有时觉得自己像是一只萤火虫，在短暂的夏日里奋不顾身地燃烧自己，说起来还是挺痛苦的。”  
“还萤火虫咧，尽往自己脸上贴金！你丫充其量就是一只蝉，吵得要死的那种。”  
“本质上没差别嘛！”  
“差得大了去了！”队友们一片哄笑。“所以说牛岛，有什么可怕的啊？你都已经上了贼船，现在才怕船底漏水，早就晚啦。”  
“再说，什么俗世幸福的，都什么玩意儿？你是指朝九晚五，社内结婚，生两个孩子再还一辈子房贷的那种幸福吗？牛岛，这种事情谁都能够做到，你不觉得太没挑战性了么？”  
“说的就是。我们每个人面前都有条循规蹈矩的道路，但之所以没去选择它，不就是觉得太没意思了吗？”男人们赞同地点起了头。“人生只有一次！要活的话就要为爱而活！有山爬山，有水淌水，这才是真正的活着。”  
牛岛的肩膀被胡乱地拍着，感到了一股带着温度的沉重。  
“去吧，牛岛。”队友鼓励他。“你想见他的吧？”  
嗯。  
即便是有勇无谋。  
即便是奋不顾身。  
即便是飞蛾扑火。  
即便要在湍急的河水里粉身碎骨，他也要渡过那条河，见到及川彻。

牛岛拨通那个电话时，窗外响起了零点的钟声。焰火从对面的河岸腾空而起，把夜空点缀得五彩缤纷。人们齐声赞叹，拥抱，干杯，用陌生的语言互相祝福。在那庞杂的噪声里，他听见了及川的声音，也只听得见及川的声音。  
“喂？”他说，“喂？！小牛若？！”  
“及川。”  
“哈？喂，小牛若，你大声一点，我听不见——”  
“我想……”  
“什么？”  
“及川……”  
“喂？喂？你大声点，喂——”  
“——我想见你！”  
牛岛在那声浪里喊道。

“及川彻，我想见你——”


	15. Chapter 15

15

“好了。”护士小心翼翼地放下了及川的小腿。“嗯？电话打完了吗。”  
“……”及川彻默不作声地放下手机。  
“……怎么了？”护士小姐疑惑地晃了晃手掌。“喂，你这样沉默有点可怕……”  
及川噌地抬起了头，把她吓了一跳。  
“医生说我最近就能出院了吧？”  
“啊，啊……其实情况已经基本稳定了，但留在医院的话比较方便你进行复检……怎么了？喂，你要去哪？！”  
及川翻身下床，“我去办理提前出院的手续。”  
“你小心，哎，看着点，伤才刚好！”护士手忙脚乱地看着他，“发生什么事了，干嘛这么急着出院？”  
“呃……”及川取着外套，“有点急事。”  
“真的假的？”护士怀疑地看着他。  
“真的啦，真的！”男人诚恳地说，“你放一百个心，复健我在家也会认真做的。现在是真——有急事，超急的！”  
“……那好吧。”护士终于达成了妥协，但还是毫不容赦地伸出了手掌。“拿来。”  
“什么？”  
“牛岛选手的邮箱地址。”  
“……”及川彻露出了一副恨铁不成钢的表情。  
“摆出那种表情是要做什么。我又不会骚扰他，只是想要拜托他监督你的复健进程……”  
“别扯谎了！你什么时候这么关心我了，我怎么没发现。”  
“啊，暴露了吗。”  
“当然！”及川做了个鬼脸，“我话可说在前头，想跟那家伙打好关系？不可能。”  
“什么嘛，这可不是你说了算的。”护士捧起了脸，“那种话不多的硬汉正好是我的类型，我有能够驯服他的信心——”  
“不！行！”及川彻跑到房门前，回头用手臂比了个叉。“动我的人？你想都别想。”  
“哈？”  
“所以说，那家伙是我的东西。”及川拉下了眼皮，“我才不会让给你咧！”  
“……什么嘛。”护士对着他的背影摇了摇头，“啊啊，男人的嫉妒真可怕——”

当然可怕了。连及川自己都觉得可怕。打从上了高中开始，他就没有做过这么不顾后果的事情了。要被岩泉知道，估计又得骂得一通狗血淋头。不，别说岩泉了，他自己都想把自己骂个狗血淋头。  
那个男人有什么好的？蠢的要死，不识情趣，除了打球什么都不会，圆滑、世故、常识，每一项必备的素质他都没有，能走到今天，靠得全是运气与天赋。天赋，多么讨厌，这是及川最为痛恨的东西。而牛岛也确实具备了及川痛恨的一切要素：天才，笨拙，目空一切，自以为是。他抢走了自己整整六年的机会，大学又厚颜无耻地和他同队，让自己连报仇都没处可报。好不容易熬到了联盟，这家伙却还死皮赖脸地求自己和他同队，自己因伤前途未卜，这家伙却在赛场上耀武扬威……  
但他力气很大。很笨。不识情趣就算了，还是个彻头彻尾的童贞。排球笨蛋。每餐要吃三碗饭。从不撒谎。从不放弃。可靠得叫人恼火。开心的时候会微微地笑。吻技很烂，但怀抱很温暖——他也可以找出一百个理由互相抵消。不，根本用不了一百个，一个就够了。  
他喜欢牛岛若利。  
这就够了。

由于宿醉，牛岛一直睡到了次日午后。吵醒他的是砰砰作响的房门，敲门人像是故意要惹恼他似的，一遍敲得比一遍大声。“客房服务！”他扯着嗓子喊，“客房服务！”  
牛岛皱起了眉，艰难地从床上翻了下来，没好气地打开了一道门缝。  
“我没叫客房服务——”  
门与门框的间隙里伸出了一朵花，可怜兮兮地冲他摇着脑袋。  
“客房服务。”对方重复。“请问是牛岛先生吗？”  
牛岛迟疑了片刻，缓慢地打开了门。及川彻抱着一大捧玫瑰站在门前，头发在这一路颠簸后乱成了鸟窝，脸上还带着几分风尘仆仆的疲惫。看到牛岛，他狼狈地咧开了嘴，眼里闪现着恶作剧一般的光芒。  
“这里是昨晚您预订的及川彻。”他有点局促地笑着。“怎么，不打算签收一个？”  
“签收……”牛岛还没反应过来。“这些花是怎么回事？”  
“喔，路上有个小女孩一直缠着我，我也听不懂她说的什么，总之先买了……”及川挠了挠脑袋，兀自进了屋。“哇，一身酒臭！你不会才刚刚起床吧？真是的，等我跟你倒杯水来——”  
话音未落，他就被一个宽厚的怀抱箍住了。那个拥抱来得过于突然，以至于及川始料未及地耸起了肩膀，手里的花束也掉在了地上。  
“什……什么啊。”他有点不好意思。牛岛半天没说话，只是把他搂得更紧了一点，头深深地埋进了他的颈窝，温热的鼻息则拂得及川有些发痒。  
“为什么来了？”  
“什么为什么……”男人红了耳朵，眼神也游移了起来。“那个……我，我也想见你。”  
牛岛听着他越来越低的语调，忍不住在他脖子边笑了起来。  
“笑什么啊！”及川开始了不甘地挣扎，“死醉鬼！”  
“别动。”他轻轻地说。“我怕这是梦。”  
及川一僵，终于停止了动作。牛岛从背后环绕着他，两人胸口重叠，鼓噪得不分你我。  
“及川。”  
“……什么？”  
“我想过了。”牛岛顿了一顿，“我要反悔。”  
“哈？”  
“之前的约定，我要反悔。”  
“……怎么。”及川眨了眨眼睛，“在比赛前怯场了？”  
“不是。”牛岛摇了摇头。“那种条件，不设也无所谓。你在河那边也好，不再游泳了也好，我找不到船也好……”  
“哈啊？不，你在说什么——”  
“我会去找你的。”  
牛岛斩钉截铁地说。  
“无论隔得多远，我都会去找你的。对手也无所谓。是对手才更好。这样的话，你无论何时都会看着我，无论何时都会想着我。”  
“什么无论何时啊……”及川动了动睫毛，拼命地向上看去。“要是……要是我再也当不成你的对手了呢？”  
“不会的。”牛岛轻声道，“无论发生了什么，你都是我的对手——”  
而且是我最好的对手。  
及川彻抽了抽鼻子。“不听劝呢？绕远路呢？微不足道的自尊呢？”  
牛岛笑了。  
“无所谓。”他说，“这样才是我认识的及川。而且……”  
“而且？”  
“而且，还是这样比较有趣。”  
“什么跟什么……”及川彻笑出了声。“没头没脑的——”  
可牛岛不用再解释了。他踩着花瓣走上前来，吻上了面前的及川。不同于那个雨夜里的吻，这一次他们吻得平静又绵长，不需要侵略也不需要掠夺，因为他们属于彼此，已经不再是一个需要确认的事实。  
“……小牛若。”  
及川在吻的间隙里叫他的名字。  
“别那么叫我。”  
“……牛岛。”  
“也不对。”  
“牛若丸。”  
“又不是源义经……”  
及川笑了。“那……”  
若，利。他一个字一个字地念。  
“……再说一遍。”  
“若利。”及川彻攀在他的耳边笑，“若利，若利，若利——”

若利，我喜欢你。

他们在笑声里相互拥抱。远处传来的钟声恍若涟漪，如同祝福，如同证明。  
二十一岁，牛岛获选了最佳新人。他没能成功夺得奖牌，但也如愿得到了及川。  
二十二岁，及川伤愈归队。那年牛岛获选了最佳攻手，赢的那天他坐着午夜航班来了东京，只为把消息第一个告诉及川。  
二十三岁，及川和牛岛一起入选了最佳球员。站在颁奖台上，及川偷偷地踩他的脚。  
二十四岁，牛岛名正言顺地当选了联盟得分王。庆祝派对开到最后，喝得醉醺醺的牛岛和及川打电话，队友们听完那通电话，再也没有叫他去过联谊会。  
二十五岁，牛岛第一次夺得了联盟冠军。同年，他也收获了人生中第一个世界杯的冠军。闭幕式上体育场前绽开了烟花朵朵，而在人们接连而至的惊叹声中，他握紧了身边及川的手。  
二十六岁，二十七岁，二十八岁，这些节点尚未到来，会发生什么也无人可知。所能确定的事情只有一件，那是及川彻在这一端，牛岛若利在另一端。他们互为桥梁，互为彼岸。


	16. Chapter 16

16

及川抬起头，发现面前的女性正在紧张地打量自己。  
“请问……是及川选手吗？”  
“是的——”他迅速摆出了营业笑容。“签名？还是合影？”  
“啊，都不是的……”她指了指自己的脸，“我是○○，前辈不认识了吗？”  
“前辈？”及川一愣，“等等，这个名字好像有点熟悉……”  
“那个，我之前还拜托你给牛岛前辈送过情书……”她苦涩地笑着，“不过现在是牛岛选手了。”  
“啊！”及川恍然大悟，“是你啊！好久不见——坐吧，反正对面也没有人。”  
“前辈是来接机的吗？”后辈环顾着四周。机场里的咖啡厅人并不很多，窗外对着平坦的机场，能将飞机的起落一览无遗。  
“嗯。你呢？”  
“我要去大坂出差，但是来的稍微早了一点。”她比大学时代成熟了不少，眉眼之间也没了当年的青涩与慌张。“真没想到会在这里遇到前辈……”  
“我也没想到。”及川笑了，“不过真的不要签名和合影吗？啊好受伤！”  
“不要啦！”对方故作不满，“人家可是牛岛选手的粉！”  
“好过分！！！”  
“哈哈。”看着及川夸张的反应，她的笑容沉淀了些许。“……前辈真是一点都没变呢，还是那么帅气。”  
“恭维我我也不会高兴的喔，你这个牛岛派！”  
“不是恭维啦。不过更喜欢牛岛前辈也是实话。”她微微地垂下了睫毛，“那个……牛岛前辈还好吗？”  
“那家伙？那家伙好得有点过头了。”及川不屑地撇嘴，“不觉得最近大街小巷都能看见这个人么？区区的小牛若，还接了什么广告代言！不觉得不可理喻吗，为什么那种木头人一样的家伙会比我还受人欢迎啊！”  
“你们的关系还真好呢。”  
“哈？！从哪看出来的啊！”  
“大家都是成年人了嘛。如果关系不好，是不会这么轻而易举地说对方坏话的吧？”  
及川顿了顿，“……嗯，这倒也是。”  
“我那个时候很羡慕及川前辈哦。”  
“哎，为什么？”  
“因为你能和牛岛前辈一起并肩战斗呀。能站在那个人身边，被他承认，被他需要。”后辈淡淡地微笑着。“那个人很纯粹的，排球就是他唯一的热忱，而前辈则是那热忱中的一个部分。老实说，别提羡慕了，我甚至有点嫉妒呢。”  
“……哎，你是这么想的啊。”  
“？有什么地方不对吗？”  
“那倒不是。不过跟那家伙打交道其实还挺麻烦的，你要是和我们一队就知道了。”及川叹着气，“性子又倔，又不肯谦让，净知道挑那些触人霉头的话讲……”  
“哈哈。但大家还是很喜欢他呀。”  
“就是这样我才没法理解！”  
“是吗？前辈比我更了解牛岛前辈，还以为你会更喜欢牛岛前辈呢。”  
及川呛了一口咖啡。  
“饶了我吧……”  
“难道我说错了么？”后辈歪了歪头。“你不知道牛岛前辈拒绝我的原因吗？”  
男人一愣。“原因？”  
“嗯。”她笑了笑，“把我吓了一跳呢——那天他跑到教学楼下面，一见我出来就朝我鞠躬道歉。‘对不起，但我现在没法跟你交往。’我问他为什么，他说是因为自己现在已经有了喜欢的人。”  
及川彻一脸如临大敌。  
“……他跟你说了？”  
“嗯。”后辈点了点头，“全都说了。”  
“那个笨蛋……”男人叹了口气。“你没劝他吗？”  
“我劝了喔。我跟他说，及川前辈在女生里风评很不好，从来没和别人认真交往过，是个十足的花花公子。喜欢这样的人得不到回报，也一定不会幸福的。”  
“……喂喂喂，这话是不是说的过分了点啊？”  
“但这是事实。”  
“那倒也是啦……”及川悻悻承认，“然后呢，小牛若说什么了？”  
“他说没关系。”后辈啜了口咖啡，“前辈真的很喜欢你呢。”  
“……”及川表情复杂地看着她。“那什么……总觉得，有点抱歉。”  
“没什么好抱歉的，这是牛岛前辈自己的选择。他既然选择了你，一定有他的道理。不过及川前辈，你呢？”她放下了手中的咖啡杯，“你选择了牛岛前辈吗？”  
“这个嘛……”男人欲言又止。  
“如果没有的话，我就接手了。”  
“哈？！”及川差点摔了杯子。  
“怎么？如果你没跟他交往的话，那牛岛前辈肯定是单身了。追求一个单身男士有什么不对的吗？”  
“……话也不是这么说的……”及川咬牙切齿。“他不是单身。”  
“啊是吗？那抢来就好了，我对自己的条件有信心。”  
“——你脑子坏了啊！”及川彻腾地站了起来。“不是说了不是单身了吗，不准对别人的东西出手啊！”  
后辈抬着头看他，眨了两下眼睛，忽然笑出了声。  
“……”及川瞪圆了眼睛，终于反应了过来。“你……你耍我？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”她挥着手，“一不小心就使了点坏。”  
及川看着她的手，逐渐镇定了下来。  
“……你结婚了？”  
“嗯？哦，这个啊。”她展开了甜蜜的笑容。“准确地说是订婚。今年九月举行婚礼，前辈要来吗？”  
“呃……我就算了。”及川挠了挠脑袋。“我去感觉不是太好。”  
“也是。”后辈叹着气，“我也不想给以前暗恋对象的男友发请柬。”  
“那就别邀请我啊！”及川红了脸，和对方一起笑了起来。  
“啊，时间不早了。前辈要接的是哪一班机？”  
“我看看……”及川摁开了手机锁屏，“哦，确实不早了。”  
“啊……”她盯着及川的手机顿了一顿。  
“怎么了？”  
“……不，没什么。”她微笑着拿起了包。“虽然现在说不太合适，但……前辈，是你太好了。”  
“……啊？”及川没反应过来，“你说什么……”  
“我是说，陪在牛岛前辈身边人是你，真的太好了。”她微微低下了头，“那个人就拜托你了，及川前辈。”  
及川彻愣了一愣，转而绽开了笑容。他站起来，一如多年前他从她手里接到情书一般，温柔地揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“交给我吧。”

牛岛最终等到及川是在十分钟后。高大的男人把帽檐再次压了压，不满地指了指自己的表。  
“及川，你迟到了。”  
“好烦啊！”及川不服气地撅起了嘴，“我早就来了好不好，只是刚才在咖啡店里碰到熟人，稍微聊了那么两句……”  
“熟人？”牛岛挑起了眉毛。“男的女的。”  
“……女的。”  
“……”牛岛皱起了眉头。“及川……”  
“真的就聊了一会啦！而且她都订婚了哎，有什么好担心的。”  
“你连已婚妇女都不放过？”  
“都说了是订婚……哎不对，谁出手啦！”及川气得跳脚，“你这人怎么这么小心眼啊！”  
牛岛从鼻子里哼了哼。  
“我心眼是挺小的——有了某个人，就装不下别的了。”  
及川眯起眼睛打量他。  
“……话说在前头，我可没有出轨。”  
“你如果出轨我就告诉岩泉。”  
“等等？等等？？为什么这里会出现小岩？！小牛若你站住，你给我说清楚——”  
及川彻摇晃着他的肩膀。机场里人来人往，每个人都行色匆匆，他们却好像身处学校走廊，没有一点大人模样。后辈注视着他们的背影，脸上浮现出了莫名的微笑。  
“怎么了？”同事问她，“干嘛呆站着不说话。”  
“……跟你说哦，我大学时代有个很喜欢的前辈，我拜托别人替我给他递了情书，没想到他却跟递他情书的人交往了，直到现在都没有分手呢。”  
“真的假的！”  
“真的啊。吓死我了，那两个人完全不是一个类型，平常一见面就剑拔弩张的，真没想到他们会走到一起。”  
“诶——但这样不是很危险吗？恋爱还是和合得来的人谈比较好啦，差异太大的人大多都会分手的。”  
“嗯……”后辈顿了一顿，“不过那两个人的话，应该没有问题的。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”她说着笑了起来：“反正，他们本来就比较适合当敌人。”

Fin.


End file.
